


Aphmau High School Sibling's Au Oneshots

by MakingInsanityLookGood



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Because I Don't Like The Aphmau Books On This Website, I love her, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe some college stuffs, Multi, So I'm Really Bad At Writing And Therefore I'm Sorry, So I'm making my own, The Oneshots are gunna follow PDH Seasons One and Two, Uh... Spoilers?, also this is an AU, cjs_arts sibling au is amazing, i guess, oh well, oneshots, please check her out on instagram, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingInsanityLookGood/pseuds/MakingInsanityLookGood
Summary: I don't like the Aphmau stories on this website so I'm making my own. Deal with it.





	1. First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/cjs_arts/  
> All of my inspiration for this came from her. She is an amazing artist and I love what she does. You should check her own.

“Aphmau?”

There were a few moments of silence, and the ravenette buried further into her blankets. Then, the boy’s voice sounded again. 

“Aphmau!” 

She groaned into her pillow loudly. “Noooo…” her complaints were muffled by the fabric, and her bedroom door swung open. In stepped her brother, already dressed. His gray eyes fell upon her form, and he signed. 

“Aph, get up! Come on, mom’s making breakfast!” Aphmau rolled over slightly to look at the werewolf stood next to her bed, amber eyes bleary with sleep. 

“Eiiiin, just like… five more minutes?” 

The slightly younger boy raised an eyebrow at his sister. “You always ask that, but five will turn into ten, and ten will turn into the entire day.” He crossed his arms when the older girl pouted at him. “Now get your butt out of bed.” 

She yawned, nodding her head slowly. “Okay, alright. I’m up… I just need like…” she trailed off, eyes drooping down, “Five more minutes to rest my eyes.” Ein huffed, watching as his sister’s eyes closed fully. 

“Fine, sleep in. Shame, seeing as how excited you were to go to school with me and all yesterday. Oh well, I’ll go tell mom you aren’t going.” He turned towards the door, and waited. 

Aphmau grumbled to herself sleepily, “Today isn’t even…” Ein grinned to himself as his sister sprung upwards, suddenly wide awake. “It’s the first day of school!” He laughed outwardly, only to be struck with a pillow. The werewolf disappeared out into the hallway, leaving the human alone in her room. “I’m so excited!” she cheered to herself, dancing about her room. Aphmau shoved the doors to her closet open, taking in the sight of her uniform.

She rushed to change, yanking on the clothing before grabbing the things that she would need for her first day in high school. “Pencils… check! Notebooks… check! Stuffed animal...pfff, noooo. I’m a high school freshman now, I need to be cool.” She smiled to herself for a moment before glancing back at the stuffed toy. “Mmmm, sorry Honekoneko… Uniform…. check. Hehe! My first day of high school! Oh, this is going to be awesome! I can’t wait to go to my classes and make a first impression!” She pumped her fist into the air, a bright smile on her face. “Nothing! is going to stand in my way of new friends and awesome grades! Nothing I tell you!” 

The girl broke into joyous laughter, only for a looming sense of dread to fill her, and sent her fleeing into her closet to cry. It wasn’t long before her mother’s voice sounded from outside. “Aphmau, are you crying in the closet again?” 

Shame build up in the short girl as she sniffed out a pitiful, “No…” She could hear her mother sigh, before the woman spoke again. 

“Sometimes I wish you had claustrophobia because of these little hiding spats you have,” she said, and the doors to the closet swung open. Aphmau was sat on the floor, a mess of tears. “Tell Mama what’s wrong,” the woman said, running one of her hands through her daughter’s hair. 

“Moooom, ‘m scared.” She looked away, tears in her eyes. “I… don’t want to go to high school anymore.” 

Her mother took a step back, clearly shocked. “What? But, you were so excited to get to go to a real school with Ein before…” 

“I know but… mom, we’ve been homeschooled for what seems like, ever.” 

“Calm down sweetie,” the older of the two said, “It was only a year.” 

“Still,” Aphmau continued with her explanation, “Even in our old middle school, Ein was the only one I ever really talked to, and vice versa. Neither of us have seen another kid our age in person in a year.” 

“But we have each other at least.” Sylvana turned to see her son walking up to them. He smiled at his sister, who weakly smiled back.

Their mother nodded. “And it’s not like I didn’t  _ try  _ to get you to go out and meet new people. But you two wanted to stay inside and play games.” The two raven haired children looked away from their mother, guilty as charged. The woman smiled fondly, “Mija, you are going to be fine. You have Ein, who will be with you the whole time.” The werewolf nodded encouragingly with the words. “It might be a new experience for you, and a lot of kids probably won’t like you very much because you’re really annoying sometimes-” 

“Mom!” both Aph and Ein scold, cutting her off. 

She laughed. “But really. If they find you annoying then you don’t have to be their friend in the first place. Just have fun and be you. You will find people who like you for who you are, I know it. Just keep smiling and everything will be okay.” 

“And if anyone says anything bad about you, I’ll fight them,” Ein added, getting a nasty look from their mother. He smiled sheepishly, and Aphmau laughed. 

“Thanks Ein. And uh, thanks mom. You’re right. I can do this-” 

“We, can do this,” Ein corrects, moving closer so he can toss his arm around her shoulders. “I’m with you til the end.” 

She grinned at him. “We, can do this. Just stay positive and smile.” 

“That’s my girl. Now! Get your butts to school. I’ve got to get to work. Are you two going to be okay walking there?” 

Ein nodded. “We’ll be fine mom.” 

Slyvana nodded. “Good! Then I’ll see you tonight. Have a great first day.” She trailed off for a moment before remembering something. “Oh! And don’t talk to any boys. They are nothing but trouble.” From beside Aph, Ein snorted out a laugh. She elbowed him in the side, and he laughed loudly back. “Alright, bye you two!” 

The pair watched as their mother turned and disappeared out of Aph’s room with a smile. Then, they rushed to collect their things and start on their walk to school. 

-0-

They walked side by side as they approached the large building. Ein sucked in a breath, appreciating the view. “Man, it sure is huge yeah?” 

Aphmau nodded, turning to him. “It sure is-” she was cut off suddenly by a boy pushing past her, forcing her to take a step forward. Ein frowned, and Aph turned around to look at the guy who pushed her. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” 

The guy huffed, and kept walking. “What a jerk,” Ein muttered, turning back to his sister who was huffing. “Just ignore him. High school is bound to have  _ some  _ assholes in it.” 

The ravenette giggled at the statement, nodding. “I suppose so. Shame he had to be the first guy we interacted with though.” She shrugged, and they made their way to the top of the staircase. Amber eyes scanned the area, taking in the sight of all the different groups gathered around. “I guess we should, uh, go to classes?” 

Ein shrugged, and the pair made their way over to the doors. “There sure are a lot of people here, huh?” he observed as they walked. Aph nodded nervously. He glanced at her before tossing an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’m right here beside you. It’ll be okay.” 

She gave him an appreciative smile before gently pulling on the front door handle. It didn’t give, and she frowned. “It’s locked?” Ein made a confused noise. “Why is it locked?” 

A soft giggle sounded behind them, and they both turned. “I’m assuming you’re both freshmen, yeah?” 

There stood a pretty girl with dark skin and hair. She was smiling at them brightly. Aph made a strangled noise. “I, uh, er, yes. We are.” Ein snorted, muttering about her smoothness, but she couldn’t bring herself to sass back at him. 

“Heh, sorry if I startled you. Though, you sure are a jumpy one, huh?” Ein chuckled quietly, and Aph could feel the blood rushing to her face. “Don’t worry about the doors. It’s normal for them to lock the doors on the first day of school.” 

Ein tilted his head in confusion. “That sounds weird…”

The girl nodded before taking in Aphmau. “You sure are nervous huh. You’re shaking a lot.” The young girl made a noise of embarrassment. 

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just, you’re the first person that we’ve seen in a year,” Aphmau said, nervously twisting her hands together. 

The girl took a step back, concern now covering her face as her gaze jumped between the two siblings. “Wha-what does that mean? Has someone been keeping you two in a dungeon?” 

Ein sputtered, throwing up his hands and waving them in front of them in a panic. “No, no, Irene, nothing like that. We were home-schooled last year is all.” 

Her dark brown eyes widened. “That. Sounds. AWSOME! Getting to stay home everyday? Best. School. Ever.” Ein and Aphmau chuckled, glancing at each other before the short girl replied. 

“It’s kinda lonely really…” she trailed off, smiling weakly at the girl. 

The stranger smiled. “That forced smile is cute. Cheer up freshmen, you guys will get the hang of things in no time.” 

Aphmau nodded, and Ein smiled back at her. “Hey, uh, you think we could be friends?” the timid girl asked, and the brunette lit up. 

She went to reply, only for a teacher to call out to her. “Teony! Ms. Peacock is looking for you!” 

“Already,” she turned to look at the man who had approached them. “The school isn’t even open yet.” 

He nodded. “She needs you right now. Something about missing papers in her homeroom?” 

The girl- Teony?- sighed heavily. “I bet she’s not wearing her glasses. Those papers are probably right in front of her too.” She shook her head with a huff. “Ugh, fine. I’m on my way.” She turned back to the siblings with a sad smile. “Sorry freshmen, I’m a teacher’s aid and I need to help my teach right now. Just keep your heads up and you’ll be fine.” 

She turned, and rushed after the teacher who delivered the news. They watched her go quietly before Ein turned to his sister. “She was nice.” Aphmau nodded, sighing and looking at him. He shrugged. 

“I hope we get to talk to her again. She was so calm and confident, and was kind enough to come stop us from looking like fools.” She began to walk backwards as she talked, and Ein’s eyes widened. 

“Watch ou-” 

The werewolf was cut off when his sister stumbled directly into the blonde guy behind her. He winced as the dude caught her, ready to step in before he saw a weird look in her eye. In a split second, he decided he wanted nothing to do with that, and pulled out his phone to distract him. 

  
  


Aphmau stumbled backwards, only for strong arms to wrap around her and stop her from hitting the ground. “Er- hey, are you okay?” a guys voice asked her, and she blinked a few times. She was staring at the ground she had nearly collided with before stammering over her words. 

“I-I-I’m so-so sorry. I d-didn’t me-mean to run i-into you uh- huh?” In her ramblings, she finally looked up, only to catch sight of the handsome boy who had caught her. Blood rushed to her face, though he didn’t seem to notice. 

“You should really watch where you’re stepping next time. It could have been a nasty spill for you.” Aphmau looked up at the attractive blonde, heart racing as she appreciated how attractive he was. “Uh… hello? Are you okay?” he asked when he didn’t get a verbal response. 

Aphmau stared at him a few seconds longer, processing the fact that this boy was in fact talking to  _ her  _ of all people. “Oh, uh, yeah um, thanks for helping me out there, um… heh.” Internally the girl scolded herself for being so awkward. 

“Do you need to go to the nurses office, or something?” the guy asked, concern showing on his face. 

“No, I, um… it’s my first day…” she offered as an explanation, as though that would somehow explain why she was acting like such a weirdo. Where was her brother to come save her from this dream boat!?

“Freshman! No wonder you’re acting so weird.” Okay. She takes it back. Guess that is a perfectly reasonable excuse to act like a fool. 

She smiled, and nodded quickly. “Yeah, that’s why. I uh, just new to all this is all… I, er, thanks for catching-”

“No problem!” he responded cheerfully. “You really just ran into me… you should watch where you’re going.” 

The ravenette nodded quickly. “I will!” she told him. 

“Heh, see you around!” he smiled, before turning and leaving. Aphmau promptly buried her face into her hands.

She listened to the sounds of footsteps approaching her, and Ein chuckled out, “That could not have been more awkward for you, huh?” She looked up at him through her fingers, face still flushed red. Her brother laughed, pulling her into a hug. “Well, I guess it could have gone worse. You could have actually hit the ground, or gone into the fountain.” 

Aphmau nodded solemnly, before lowering her hands and shaking the hair out of her face. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

From behind them, a snobbish voice sounded out. “Wow, didn’t you look pathetic drooling all over him.” The siblings turned, taking in the sight of a pinked hair girl, and a brown haired girl standing behind her. 

Aphmau frowned, and pointed to herself. “Are you talking to me?” 

The pinkette sneered. “Of course YOU. I saw you trying to play the ‘innocent freshmen’ act!” Ein frowned, moving closer to his sister. 

Said girl immediately tried to defend herself against the accusations of the random girl before them. “What? That’s not what I was doing at all-” 

“Look,” the pinkette girl cut her off. “I don’t have time to deal with you. Just know that Garroth Ro'meave is off limits, okay? So don’t get any ideas! Later freshmen!” she called, and the two girls walked away. 

Aphmau blinked in surprise before looking at Ein. “That totally didn’t just happen right? Like, you didn’t see that too?” 

The werewolf scowled. “No, I saw it alright. What a bitch. Who does she think she is?”

She went to reply, only for the bell to ring out. They both glanced at each other before heading for the school like everyone else. The siblings wandered for a while, in search of something to help them, before stumbling across a set of three booths. “This looks… really confusing…” Aphmau said, staring at the people in line. Ein nodded, glancing around. “Where are we supposed to go first?” she asked him, shooting the werewolf a look.

“Look, there’s a teacher,” her brother pointed out, gesturing to an older looking man. “Let’s go ask him what to do.” She nodded, and they approached the adult. “Um, excuse us, sir, but we need help.” 

The man turned around before smiling at the pair. “Ah! You must be new here. What middle school are the two of you coming from?” 

“Uh,” Aphmau said, “We were home-schooled last year.” 

The teacher hummed, nodding his head. “I see. Do you have any childhood friends you can mingle with?” 

Ein scratched at the back of his head. “Uh, not really… We used to live here but moved. Now that we’re back, any friends we had aren’t here.” 

The teacher frowned at this. “So you just have each other? Siblings I assume? Shame, now’s not really the time to be alone. You don’t have any friends?” 

They glanced at each other. “We have friends… but they aren’t here. A lot of the people we talk to are… online…” Ein said, looking anywhere but at the teacher. 

He sighed, shaking his head. “You poor socially awkward children.” He composed himself, smiling brightly. “Don’t worry. I will explain how this system works. Now, as you see, all of the freshmen are currently here. This is the orientation room where you will pick up the folder that contains your schedule. Did your parents pre-register you?” 

Ein nodded. “I think so.” 

“Good!” the teacher said. “Well, then you go pick up your packet and it will tell you where your homeroom is. Just head there and continue through orientation. The teachers will guide you through everything else.” 

They thanked the teacher before getting in line. Once they had collected their things, they compared schedule. “It looks like we have a few classes together, but not homeroom.” Aphmau pouted. “Don’t worry sis. I’m sure I’ll see you again before the day is over. Just, keep your chin up.” The werewolf waved before walking off to find his own homeroom. Aphmau sighed in defeat before looking back at the room number. 

“Guess I should find my own classroom too.” The short girl wandered the hallways for what seemed like forever, searching for her homeroom. Though, it was the first time she had been in a school so big, and she ended up getting lost very quickly. 

The amber eyed girl ended up flopping herself down in front of some lockers, ready to cry. “This cannot be happening…” she whimpered to herself, head falling back to hit the metal. Her eyes slid shut, and she sucked in a breath to keep herself calm. 

“Are you okay?” a guys voice asked, and she let out a wet laugh. 

“No. I’m lost, and I’m late and have no idea where I’m going…” she lowered her face into her hands to rub at her eyes. 

“You’re a freshman, right? Didn’t you get a packet in the mail over the summer? They send it out to all the middle school students coming into high school.” 

The ravenette shook her head. “No, I was homeschooled…” 

“I see. Here, let me see your schedule.” The girl nodded, pulling out the piece of paper and holding it up to- Oh. Oh no. Why is he so pretty? Soft blue eyes stared back at her, eyebrows raised. “Is something wrong?” Great, another too handsome boy was helping her out. So much for mom’s ‘advice’ about them. 

He smiled, before scanning the piece of paper. “Here, your class is nearby, I can take you there.” Aphmau stood, and followed the brunette away from the lockers. He lead her around a few corners before stopping in front of some doors. “Here you are.” She thanked him, taking back her schedule. “It’s no problem,” he told her with a dazzling smile. “I’ll probably see you later at the club event. Bye freshman.”

The boy turned and disappeared down the hallway, and Aph smiled before shaking her head and entering the classroom. She apologized to the teacher for her tardiness, and he waved her off. She quietly sat down in the back next to a boy with white hair and green eyes. He continued with his role-call. “Travis Valkrum.” The boy next to Aph looked up. 

“Ah, p-present!” 

“Alright, it appears that everyone is here. Go ahead and mingle until we leave to view the clubs that are being offered this year.” 

Mingle? Aphmau sunk a little lower in her chair. She battled with herself internally for a moment before turning to talk to the white haired boy. “H-hi! My name’s Aphmau. I’m new and um… it’s nice to meet you!” 

He turned to look at her back with wide eyes. “Oh… uh, hi. I’m Travis.” He shuffled nervously in his chair. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

Aphmau smiled brightly at him, fulling turning in her seat so she could face him properly. “Thanks. You’re really nice.” 

“You think so? Honestly I’m surprised you even talked to me,” he chuckled nervously. “Definitely didn’t think that a pretty girl was going to be the first person to talk to me…” he trailed off, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Aphmau blinked in surprise. “That was… awfully forward of you. But uh, thanks…” 

Travis’ eyes seemed to get even wider. “I-is it? So-sorry! I have a bad habit of saying whatever comes to mind… I really wish I had your confidence.” 

She giggled quietly. “That was the first confident thing I’ve said to anyone other than my brother all day….” 

“Really?” he asked, “You've... talked to people today?” 

The ravenette rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. “Uh, yeah, quite a few really.

Travis watched the girl with admiration in his eyes. “That’s amazing…” he said before nervously twisting his hands together. “I think I would die if I tried to talk to anyone… In fact, I feel like I’m going to explode just talking to you…” She smiled at him kindly, and he returned in weakly. “Hey… um… I know we just meet but do you think that we could maybe be friends?”

“Uh- Sure! And I can introduce you to my brother and he can be your friend too,” the amber eyed girl said. 

Travis’ smile grew. “That sounds great. We can be like…” he trailed off before his eyes lit up. “We can be not alone buddies!” 

Aph blinked in surprise before she too lit up. “That’s awesome! So, tell me about your-” 

“Alright class! We’re heading out to meet the clubs and upperclassmen. Line up, and let’s get going!” the teacher called out, and students began to stand from their seats. 

The two friends looked back at each other, and Aphmau offered a warm smile. “Well? Let’s go then, not alone buddy.” 

“Are we sticking together?” Travis asked, and the girl shrugged. 

“Why not?” she stood, and Travis followed after her to get in line. The walk to the gym was short, Aphmau and Travis stood in the back talking quietly on the way there. 

  
  


“Homeschool, huh?” Travis asked, and Aphmau nodded. “That sounds awesome!” 

“Not really… I guess it depends on the person, and how they go about it. Ein and I really just wanted to make friends… which lead to us taking up online games…” she laughed shyly. “But now we don’t have any friends in real life… so coming here was a little bit of a challenge.” 

Travis tilted his head. “Real life?” 

“Oh, um, I mean we both made friends online and there is this one guy that I talk to a lot over the phone with. He’s pretty nice, and I think he’s cool,” she explained, and Travis nodded. 

“That’s cool. I’m glad you aren’t totally alone with your brother,” he told her, and she smiled back.

“So, what about you?” she asked, folding her arms around herself. 

Travis shrugged. “I only have one friend that attends this school… He’s a sophomore and he’s really cool!” A happy smile broke out on his face. “His name is Dante and-” 

“Alright class,” the teacher called. “It’s our turn to head into the gymnasium. There is another class in there, so be sure to talk with them as well. Feel free to mingle with the upperclassmen, and talk to the club booths if you are interested in joining until the bell rings.”

“Sir!” a redhead girl called out. “When the bell rings, should we return to homeroom?” 

The teacher shook his head. “Good question. When the bell rings, you are going to go to the last class on your schedule. Then, CONGRATULATIONS, your first day of highschool is over.” He opened the doors behind him. “Go on and mingle kids.” 

Slowly the class made their way into the gym. Aphmau and Travis stuck side by side as they took in the sight of all the booths lined up. “There sure are a lot of clubs here, huh?” 

He looked to his friend, but her wide eyes were somewhere else. “They… have an anime club!” A large grin spread across her face, and Travis laughed quietly. 

“So you’re  _ that  _ kind of nerd,” he said, giving her a sly look.

Aphmau giggled, looking to her new friend. “You sure do know how to flatter a girl, huh?” 

The white haired boy laughed. “I’m just kidding. I like anime too.” Aphmau went to reply, but out of nowhere, a volleyball came flying in, smacking Travis right in the face. He dropped onto the ground with a groan.

Aphmau’s eyes went wide with panic. “Travis!” she dropped down to her knees next to him, shaking his shoulder slightly. “Are you okay?” The boy just moaned in pain, and tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“Pff, nice catch dork,” a girl’s voice snorted, and Aphmau turned to see a blue haired upperclassmen walking their way. “You caught the ball with your face. Hahahaha,” she laughed. 

Aphmau stood to look the girl in the eye. “That wasn’t very nice of you,” she scolded, eyebrows furrowed. 

She just laughed. “You gotta admit, that looks hilarious.” 

“No it didn’t!” she knelt back down next to her friend. “Uh, Travis?” 

“Katelyn, don’t tease the freshmen,” it was the boy from earlier, the one who had helped her find her class. She glanced at him, only to notice a familiar boy trailing behind him. Ein raised an eyebrow at her, glancing between her and Travis. 

“Oh come on. I’m teachin’ them tough love. I didn’t mean any harm in it,” the blue haired girl protested, arms crossing. 

The brunette shook his head, looking down at Travis. “Tell that to the dude’s face…” Travis let out another noise of pain, and Aphmau bit at her lip. He sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll go get the nurse.” He smiled at Aphmau before turning and leaving. 

The girl scowled. “Oh come on, it’s just a scratch!” He didn’t turn back, and Ein chose this moment to slide up next to Aphmau. She looked at him, shrugging weakly. 

“Katelyn. Come on, leave them alone. Not everyone is as tough as you,” the blonde boy from the morning appeared next to the girl- Kateyln. Garroth was his name, right? He frowned at Katelyn in a very… disappointed father way. 

Katelyn rolled her eyes. “Well, if it isn’t prince charming.” Ein snorted, and the blue eyed girl gave him a look before glancing at Aphmau. “Listen, little freshman.” The ravenette squeaked, and pointed to herself. “Yeah you. Sorry about your friend there. Stop by the volleyball booth if you need someone to hang out with.” 

“Awww,” Garroth cooed. “There’s the sweet Katelyn I know.” 

“Shut up pretty boy!” she snapped before glancing over to her own booth. “Shoot. The girls need me. Later.” She turned, and jogged back over to a booth where several girls were collected. 

Ein leaned in close to his sister. “This a friend of yours?” he pointed down at Travis and Aphmau sighed. 

“Yeah. His name is Travis,” she shook her head, and turned to look at Garroth, who was walking closer to her.

“I’m really sorry about her. Are you okay?” he asked, looking her over. 

Aph laughed nervously, nodding. “Yeah, I-I’m fine... heh…” 

“Are you sure? You’re drooling.” Ein coughed out a laugh into his hand, turning with a massive smile on his face. Aphmau’s eyes went wide with panic, and she nearly slapped herself as she wiped at her mouth. Garroth laughed, smiling softly at the shorter girl. 

She looked away, only to catch sight of her friend on the floor again. “Uhg! Travis! 

The boy had sat up, one hand pressed against his head and eyes squinted. “What… happened?” 

Aphmau dropped down next to him again, pressing a hand to his back. “Travis, you’re okay!” She smiled brightly at him, and gave him a side hug. 

“Well, it looks like you guys are okay here. I need to walk around and see if I can help other freshmen. Don’t be afraid to come ask for help, okay?” Aphmau nodded, and he wandered off. 

The ravenette pulled Travis to his feet, and for the first time, the white haired boy caught sight of Ein. “Oh, hey. Are you Aph’s brother?”

Ein smiled. “Yeah, that’s me. Name’s Ein.” He stuck out his hand, and Travis shook it. 

“I’m Travis,” the green eyed boy responded. 

“I heard,” Ein said, looking at Aphmau, who blushed. “So I’m guessing you have homeroom together?”

The shorter two nodded. “Yeah,” Aph said. “He’s really nice.” 

Ein ran his eyes over Travis with a hum. “That’s good. Well it’s really nice to meet you Travis. And I’m glad Aph managed to make a friend.” 

“Hey!” the girl protested. “I bet you haven’t even spoken to a single person in homeroom!”

The werewolf threw up his hands while laughing. “Guilty as charged sis. But I’m not the one who needs help talking to people.” Aphmau pouted, and the two boys laughed at her. 

“So… what clubs did you want to look at?” Travis asked the siblings, and Ein shrugged. 

Aphmau glanced around. “I’m not really sure… Do you guys just want to walk around?” They glanced at each other before nodding, and the ground began to wander. 

“See anything you like?” Aph asked after a while, eyeing up the werewolf club with Ein. 

“Uh… Theater looks cool…” Travis said, and the siblings turned to stare at him. He blushed under their gazes, but Aphmau just smiled. 

“Why don’t you go talk to them then?” Travis shrugged and Aph placed her hands on his shoulders. “You can do it. I believe in you.” 

Ein stepped up. “I’ll go with you if it will make you feel better.” 

“Really?” Travis asked, and Ein nodded with a smile. “Oh.. okay then. What about you Aph?” 

The girl glanced around. “Not sure. But I’ll be right around here when you get done.” With that, the two boys disappeared into the small crowd around the theater booth. She smiled, only to feel a buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, only to see that she had gotten a text. 

  
  


_ FC: Hey, how’s your first day of HS going? _

_ Shu: Well… I’m not dead yet. _

_ Shu: But I’m nervous… really nervous. _

_ FC: Nervous? You? Come on, if you talked  _

_ to people the way you talk to me, you  _

_ should be the most popular girl in school  _

_ right now. _

_ Shu: Pfff! _

_ Shu: This is real life we  _

_ are talking about here. :P _

_ Shu: How is your first day going? _

_ FC: Meh… It’s going. Shouldn’t you _

_ get off your phone and go back to  _

_ class or whatever? _

_ Shu: LOL _

_ Shu: Look who’s talking! _

  
  


“Hey cutie,” a familiar girl’s voice sounded. “You know it’s against the rules to text during class hours.”

Aphmau whipped around in surprise, only to see the dark skinned girl from that morning. Teony, if memory serves correctly. She stuttered over herself trying to give an explanation, only for her to cut her off. 

“But, since you are new and this isn’t really a class, I can let you slide.” Teony winked at her, and Aphmau smiled weakly. “I see you made a new friend,” the girl pointed, and Aph followed it to see Travis standing in front of the theater kids, Ein right next to him. Aphmau nodded slowly, and Teony smiled. “Well, you’re doing better than I did when I was a freshman. It took me a whole week to make a friend.” 

“Mmm…” she rubbed at her arms. “Sorry, I’m just nervous because you’re so cool and confident and nice…”

Teony smiled. “Aww, you flatter me too much. So, what clubs have you looked at?” 

“Well…” she said, “I was thinking about anime club… and Ein wants me to join werewolf club with him so he doesn’t have to be alone… But I haven’t talked with either yet.” She paused for a moment. “Oh! Ein is the boy I was with this morning, he’s standing over there next to my friend. He’s my brother, if you were wondering.” 

Teony nodded. “That’s cool… Wait, if your brother is a werewolf, doesn’t that mean that you…?”

Aphmau shook her head. “No. I’m just a normal human with a lot of knowledge about werewolves and… maybe a few habits…” She laughed awkwardly. “I’ve picked some things from him up…” 

“That’s awesome… Now, I have to get back to the volleyball booth before Katelyn freaks out. I’ll see you around cutie.” Teony flashed her one last smile before rushing back over towards the volleyball booth. Aphmau watched her go with a smile. 

“Aphmau! I did it!” Travis called out, and she turned to see him standing behind her with a bright smile. Ein stood next to him, smiling fondly.

“You joined?” the ravenette asked excitedly. 

Travis beamed as he responded, “Nope!” Ein snorted out a laugh and Aphmau’s shoulders sagged. “But I did kinda almost sorta talk to them.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Ein said, tossing his arm around the white haired boy’s shoulders. “He, uh, did his best.” 

Aphmau sighed. “You should have called me over.”

Overhead, the bell rang out. The trio glanced at the ceiling before back at each other. “I guess it’s time for us to go…” Ein said, pulling out his schedule. “I know yours, but what class do you have Travis?” 

“Uh…. Bio 101, what about you guys?”

“We have WWFL 107,” Ein answered, “Though I don’t know why Aph is signed up for it.” She gave him a confused look. “It’s werewolf class,” he explained, and Travis snapped his fingers.

“That’s something I wanted to ask. Aph, are you a werewolf? I know Ein is, obviously, and you are siblings so…?” 

Aphmau shook her head. “No. Ein and I are half siblings, I’m just a boring old human…. Oh! But we better get going to class. Maybe I can ask to be transferred out? I don’t exactly need to be educated on the subject...” 

Ein shrugged. “Maybe. Let’s go.” 

The trio split up once they were in the hall, and Ein lead his sister through the hallways towards their class. When he pushed the door open, they were greeted with the wonderful sight of a fight. They both sighed, and Ein shook his head. “Animals,” he muttered under his breath to his sister, who nodded. 

“THAT’S MY SEAT!” one of the boys yelled, tail flicking back and forth widely. The other guy- Oh my Irene it was the guy who bumped into Aphmau that morning. 

“There aren’t assigned seats,” he replied boredly, and Ein pressed a hand to his forehead. Aphmau glanced at him, before back to the other werewolves who were just watching. “Just go find another.” 

The werewolf growled low in his throat. “DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?” he snapped, flicking his ears. 

“Yeah, you’re annoying,” the sitting boy responded, and Aphmau pinched the bridge of her nose. She prayed that she would be able to get out of this class. 

“IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?” the werewolf demanded, and Ein scoffed to himself. Aphmau narrowed her eyes, but otherwise didn’t move. 

The human snorted. “Kinda.” 

“OH! THIS IS PERFECT! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH TODAY, DON’T YOU?” the werewolf asked, throwing his arms open. The human sneered, before lashing out. In a flash, the werewolf had been thrown through the window into the hallway. 

Aphmau pressed her face into her hands, and Ein nodded in appercianation. “He’s got a good throw, you gotta admit that.” 

The ravenette glared up at her little brother, who just shrugged. “Looks like werewolf class is starting off great this year!” Behind them, a werewolf teacher had entered the room. “First day and the window is already broken!” 

Aphmau saw her opportunity and stepped closer to the teacher. “I think there was a mixup. I’m not supposed to be in this class.” She pointed at the top of her head. “I’m not a werewolf.” 

The teacher observed this, and frowned. “Hmm. Well, for now just sit in the back. You can talk to registration tomorrow about changing your schedule.” Aphmau sighed, but resigned herself to sitting in the back next to the dude who pushed her. Ein shrugged, and found himself a seat as well. 

She took in a deep breath before turning to him and offering a soft smile. “Hey. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Aphmau.” 

He looked at her from the side and scoffed, to which she frowned. So she turned, and looked out through the broken window. There, on the other side was a panicking teacher and… Oh. It was Garroth. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

The rest of class went by fast, and soon enough Aphmau and Ein were on their way back home. Aphmau talked about how she got lost in the halls, and the boy who came to her rescue, and Ein talked about his annoying homeroom classmates. Their mother greeted them at the door with a smile and a hug, asking them how their day had been, to which they told her stories over dinner.


	2. Gym Class And Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to write out the entirety of PHD, but rather take bits out and write them in this AU. The first chapter will probably be the longest, and from here on out they will be on the shorter side. However, I will try to make sure they aren't too short.   
> :D

“What!?” 

Several heads turned at Aphmau’s outburst, but she was too busy staring in disbelief at Travis to notice. The white haired boy shrugged weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Get naked in front of others!?” the poor girl cried out. In her hands she tightly held onto the girl’s gym uniform, and Travis signed. 

“Geez, when you say it like that it sounds bad,” he said, already dressed for gym class. Ein stood leant against the wall next to the girl’s changing room, watching the exchange. 

The ravenette huffed, crossing her arms. “I don’t want to go to gym class,” she told the green eyed boy, who looked helplessly at Ein. The werewolf sighed, and pushed away from the wall. 

“That’s a first from you. Sis, you frickin love playing sports and stuff, besides, if you really don’t want to change in front of others, you can just go into one of the bathroom stalls to change. That way no one sees you.” 

Travis nodded enthusiastically. “That’s right! In fact, that’s what I do when I get changed.” 

“Really?” Aph asked, looking between the two boys, both of which nodded. “Well… I guess…” She looked down at the clothes nervously. Travis smiled at her, only to lock eyes with the boy behind her, and all the blood rushing from his face. 

Before the white haired boy could say anything, the other boy said, “If you want to change places with me, I wouldn’t mind.” Aphmau whipped around, and Ein tilted to the side to look at the boy. Blue eyes meet amber, and he smirked. “Hey baby.” The new boy turned, and meet eyes with Travis. “Man Travis, I didn’t know your girlfriend was so adorable.” 

Travis’ face lit up red, and Ein raised an eyebrow. “Wh-what!? N-no, she’s not my girlfriend!” 

“And she’s not gonna be if you don’t put the moves on her soon,” the blue haired boy said, looking Aphmau over. Ein snorted quietly, sizing up the newcomer. 

“Wh-what?! N-n-no way ma-man! I’m not- I’m not ready to ask yet!” 

Aphmau and Ein both turned together from the blue haired boy to Travis, murder in the werewolf’s eyes. “Yet?” they both asked, Aphmau raising her eyebrows and Ein crossing his arms. 

Travis paled drastically, waving his hands around in front of him. “No, wait, I-I didn’t mean it like that! Ugh- DANTE!” he turned to stare at the blue haired boy. “Why do you have to make things so awkward!?”

Dante broke into laughter, and the siblings turned their attention back to him. “Because it’s fun! Plus,” he shot Aphmau a look. “I love the ladies.” 

Aphmau squinted, before scoffing. “You must be the same Dante that dated two girls at once.” She placed one of her hands on her hips as Ein shook his head. 

Dante made an offended noise before turning on Travis. “You already told her that?” Travis crossed his arms, frowning at his older friend. 

“Of course I did. I didn’t want her to fall for your stupid charm-”

“Charm?” Ein asked quietly, making Aph giggle.

“-She’s my not alone buddy!” 

Dante sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Fine. It’s nice to meet you Aphmau. As you know, my name is Dante. And yeah, Travis told me your name.” He paused, and looked to Ein. “Ah, Aphmau’s brother, Ein right? Travis talks about you two a lot.” The werewolf nodded, arms finally uncrossing. 

“Well, I guess it’s nice to meet you too, Dante,” Aph said, before looking at the clothes in her hand again. “Shoot, I have to get changed. I’ll see you in gym Travis. Later Dante. Bye bro.” She disappeared into the girl’s room, and Ein grunted. 

Dante looked at the werewolf, “Hey man, thanks for being friends with my buddy here-” he clapped his hand down on Travis’ shoulder. “I was really worried that I was going to be the only one he would talk to.” 

Ein shrugged. “No problem dude. He’s a great guy to hang out with.” 

Travis turned bright red before coughing and pushing his friend off. “Shouldn’t you be heading to class? The bell is going to ring soon.” 

The blue haired boy shrugged. “Yeah yeah.” He looked at Ein. “Let me know if you need anything, okay….” he trailed off, locking eyes with something behind Travis that had all the blood rushing from his face. “Oh Irene… They’re both… I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later!” He turned tail, and darted away from the two boys. 

“What was that about?” Ein asked, turning to see what was behind Travis. At the end of the hall stood two girls talking, and Travis shrugged. “Oh well. Anyways, I’ll see you later man.” The werewolf then disappeared around the corner. Travis waved him off before heading into the gym. 

  
  


Aphmau slipped past all the other girls, walking right into the bathroom stall. She changed, before waiting for everyone else to leave the locker room. After several minutes had passed, and the room went silent, she pushed open the stall door, expecting an empty locker room. Instead, there stood three girls- namely the pink haired one who verbally attacked her on the first day. “Uh…” 

“Well look who we have here!” the pinkette said, narrowing her eyes at Aphmau. The ravenette wrapped her arms around herself nervously, looking them over. “What’s this potato’s name again?” she asked her two friends. 

“I heard someone call her, ‘ _ Aphmau _ ’.” One of them replied, looking over Aphmau with a cold glare. 

Aphmau frowned at the pinkette, crossing her arms. “Would you please not call me that?” 

The snobbish girl turned, sneer on her lips. “Calling you what? Oh! You mean POTATO?” She asked, putting emphasis on the insult. Aphmau frowned. 

“Yes!” she snapped back. “I don’t like it- and why do you keep bothering me?” 

“Bothering you?” she asked angrily. “You’re the one who’s bothering me! I saw you sitting with Garroth Ro’meave during class the other day- even though I told you to Stay. Away. From. Him.” She scoffed, flipping her hair over one of her shoulders. 

Aphmau narrowed her eyes. “That’s because him and Laurance asked me to sit with them. That’s not my fault!” 

She scowled back at the shorter girl. “Oh please, like I’m going to believe that.” 

“Well it’s true. And I’m sorry, but I’m not going to not talk to someone whose company I enjoy just because you- someone I don’t know- said I can’t,” she said, taking several steps towards the taller girl, who made an enraged noise before shoving Aphmau backwards onto the floor. 

“I’ll teach you to stay away from him, freshman!” she said, but Aphmau was quicker. 

The shorter girl was up, and shoving the pinkette backwards before any of the three knew what was happening. She stood tall, adrenaline racing through her veins and she pondered for a moment if this is why werewolves fight so much. 

“Ivy!” one of the girls cried out. “Someone call help!” Aph narrowed her eyes at the girl, but before she could do anything, the locker room doors swung open. There, in the doorframe stood their witchcraft teacher. 

The elder woman’s eyes widened at the sight before her. “What on Earth is going on in here?” 

The pinkette burst into fake tears, blubbering over herself as she lied blanently to the teacher. “I was just trying to help this freshman when suddenly she shoved me and tried to hit me!” 

Aphmau stared at her in shock. “Excuse me?” she asked, but the teacher spoke over her. 

“Aphmau!” the woman scolded, a frown crossing her face. “Honestly, this is not something I would have expected from you. You are in big trouble young lady. Come with me,” she said, and turned to leave. 

The freshman huffed, walking after the teacher. As she past Ivy, she gave the girl on the floor the nastiest look she could summon, startling the upperclassmen, before fully exiting the locker room. 

What Aphmau ended up getting was detention, which lead to the poor girl getting lost on her way to her punishment. Which was not going to do her any favors with whatever teacher watched over detention. 

“Ugh!” she complained to herself as she glanced up and down hallways. “I can never find my way in these hallways.” She pouted, contemplating where she was supposed to go. 

“Is it because you are getting lost in my eyes?” 

Aphmau paused. “What- that doesn’t even make- Ah! Laurance!” 

The brunette broke into laughter as the shorter girl leapt backwards in surprise. “Sorry, sorry,” he said between breaths. “I didn’t really mean to scare you. I was just trying to be funny.” 

She sighed, placing a hand over her heart. “It’s… okay. But that wasn’t a very good joke,” she said, taking another step towards him. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, why are you wandering around the halls now? Lost again?” he asked, tilting his head at her, and Aphmau let out a weak sigh, and nodded. He chuckled. “Alright, where do you need to go.” 

She looked away from him, nervously playing with her hair. “Well… I um… I uh, got detention.” Lauranced raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring at the timid girl before her, who was slowly turning more and more red by the second. 

“Well then. Alright, follow me. I’ve been in detention quite a few times so I know where it is.” Aphmau perked up at that, and followed the brunette around a corner and down the hallway. As they approached the doors, he turned to her. “Hey… can I give you my phone number?” 

Aphmau turned to him, and tilted her head. “Huh? Oh- uh, yeah. Sure.” He smiled at her, and punched in his number into her phone. 

“There. Feel free to text me at any time yeah? Anyway, this is the room. Have fun, Aph,” he said, giving her a small salute before walking away. She smiled, waving at him as he disappeared before making her way into the classroom. 

The first thing she saw was the teacher, who was fast asleep. She shook her head and fully entered the room, only for- “Aphmau?” There, right in the middle of the room, was her brother covered in small cuts. They stared at each other for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” she asked, marching right over to his side. In the back of her mind, she made note of the guy she was stuck sitting next to in werewolf class all the way in the back corner. Ein chuckled nervously, tapping his fingers on the desk as she sat down backwards in the seat in front of him. “Ein.”

The werewolf sighed, sinking in his chair. “Listen, there are a lot of windows in this school… And I don’t ever get to break shit at home… Can’t really help myself.” Aphmau shook her head with a sigh. “Oh please- you’re here too. Which, what the hell did you do?” 

“I… got in a fight….” Ein’s eyes went wide, and the guy in the corner turned his head in their direction in surprise. Aphmau blushed bright red, and shoved her face into her hands.

“Detention for arguing? Man, how badly did it escalate?” Ein asked, tilting his head. His ears flicked with curiosity, and Aph turned away from his gaze. 

“Well, you remember that pink haired girl?” Ein nodded. “Well- turns out her name is Ivy, fitting right?- anyways, she was talking crap about me and Garroth, and I mean, I didn’t mean to hit her that hard-”

“Hit?” Ein asked, already on his feet staring down at his sister. They maintained eye contact for a moment before the werewolf howled with laughter. “Ah man! I always knew you were a wolf in human skin.” He sat back down, reaching forward to ruffle her hair.” 

Aphmau shoved him off, shushing him. “Would you shut up? And please don’t tell mom. She would lose her mind if she found out I got detention for fighting…” 

Ein smiled at his sister, leaning back in his seat. “Don’t worry sis, I’ve got you covered. ‘Sides, not like I never get into fights… Oh! You know what we should do?”

“Be quiet?” the boy in the corner snapped at them, and the two siblings turned to stare at him. He was scowling at them, eyes narrowed. “Cause that sounds like a great idea to me.” 

“Pfff,” Aph said, rolling her eyes and turning back to her brother. “What should we do?” 

Ein watched the boy for a moment longer before replying. “We should get you into werewolf club.” Aphmau raised an eyebrow at her brother. “No no, listen. I’ve heard that you get to rough house and fight all the time- something that would be great for us. That way I can do werewolf shit without mom freaking out, and you stop beating students up.” 

“Oh, wow Ein,” she said, leaning backwards against the desk. She gave him an unbelieving look before scoffing playfully and shoving at his face- which he had brought closer to hers. “Shut up, idiot.” He laughed, throwing both his arms behind the chair.

“Well what’s this?” All three of the students turned, a boy standing at the front of the room. “It’s the first week of school, and there are already three of you in here?” The boy in the corner scuffed, Ein chuckled, and Aphmau rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. “Hey there!” he greeted, walking down the aisle to be closer to the siblings. “Sorry I’m late- I’m the student aid for this teacher…” he glanced at the sleeping man with a sigh.

Aphmau smiled at him softly. “Hello,” she greeted back, and Ein nodded. The boy in the corner just grunted.

Without hesitation, the new boy turned on his heel to the guy in the corner and stared him down. “The silent and broody type huh?” Ein blanched and Aph’s eyes went wide. As far as she knew, she was the human that stood up to the guy. Some of the werewolves did too, but that was more of a challenge type thing rather than tell him off type thing. “If memory serves correct… we share a homeroom, right?” The corner guy huffs. “Aaron, that’s your name right?” He stared back in silence, and the boy closer to Aphmau smiled. “Well, Aaron, care to tell me if the rumors are true?” 

Ein and Aphmau shared a look. “Rumors?” Aph asked quietly, and the boy turned to her.

“Yeah. Apparently this dude transferred from a military school for his senior year. And, he’s gotten into three fights already-”

“Enough talking about me in front of me unless you want to start something!” the boy- Aaron- snapped, and all three turned to look at him with wide eyes. Ein was the first to look away, but Aph could see the fact that he was trying not to laugh. 

The other boy just put his hands. “Alright, no need to be so hostile.” He sighed, shook his head, and looked back to Aphmau. “What’s that guy's problem?” he asked quietly, and Ein shrugged. 

“I think he just hates the world,” she answered back in a whisper, and the two boys snickered. 

The new boy sighed, shaking his head. “Man, I cannot believe I’m missing the first meeting of anime club. For this.” 

Aphmau’s eyes lit up, “A-anime club?” Ein chuckled under his breath and she shot him a glare. “I love anime.” 

“You do?” the boy asked, suddenly much more interested in the conversation. 

She nodded excitedly. “Definitely.” 

He grinned, and moved to stand closer to her. “What are you into right now?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Aphmau tapped at her chin for a moment, but Ein answered for her. “She’s been watching a lot of Fairy Tail recently. I’d say it’s the only thing she watches anymore.” 

“Ein!” she scolded, but a smile danced across her lips. “He is right though. Fairy Tail has been my main interest as of the moment.” 

The guy nodded. “Are you caught up on the anime and manga?” 

“Uh… no… not yet…” she said, chewing the inside of her cheek. 

The guy hummed for a moment. “Well, who’s your favorite character so far?” 

“Probably… Gray.” She paused for a moment. “Yeah, definitely Gray.” 

He snapped his fingers. “Classic. Actually, here.” The boy dug around in his backpack for a moment before holding out a rolled up paper to her. “I have this poster that I  _ was  _ going to give to my girlfriend… but turns out she already had it, so here. You can have it instead.” 

Aphmau stared at him with wide eyes before rolling the rubberband off of it and allowing it to reveal itself. It was a poster of the ice mage himself, Gray Fullbuster. “A-are you sure I can have this?”

“Go on, take it,” he insisted, “Really, I don’t want it.” Aphmau smiled brightly as she re-rolled it and tucked it away into her backpack. 

Aaron scuffed. “Looks stupid to me.”

Ein rolled his eyes, and leaned forward so they could make eye contact. “I don’t think either of them asked for your opinion.” As the words left his mouth, his sister turned, and flipped the senior the bird. 

The guy’s eyes widened significantly, before he broke into laughter. “You sure got spunk. Why don’t you join the anime club? Both of you.” The siblings shared a look. “I’m vice president- I’d love for more people like you guys to come join us.” 

“Well…” Aphmau started, rubbing at her arm. “I’d really love to… but I don’t think I have the confidence to join a club…” 

“Yeah, she is pretty shy…” Ein remarked, watching his sister carefully. The boy nodded understandingly. 

“I get that, but feel free to come by whenever you want, okay? You guys can join whenever you want, even if it’s way later in the year.” He paused for a moment before slapping himself lightly upside the head. “How could I forget.” He sighed. “We are still in detention. Just… be quiet for an hour, yeah? Alright, do whatever, so long as it’s productive!” The boy walked away, and Aphmau looked to Ein, who shrugged. She shrugged back before turning in her chair and getting out her notebook. She could just spend the next hour drawing.

  
  


Detention was over relatively quick, and soon the two siblings were leaving. “So, no tell mom, right?” Aph asked, one last time as they started their journey back home. 

Ein laughed, but nodded. “Right. No tell mom.” They laughed together, and talked cheerfully the rest of the way. Like every other day, their mother was there to greet them with hugs, and shared stories over dinner.


	3. Day In The Park

Sylvana blanched at her children as both of them leant against each other on their phones. She had brought them out to the park to have a good time and what do they do? Sit on their phones just like at home. She cleared her throat loudly, only for Ein’s ears to flick in her direction. Her shoulders drooped before she coughed loudly. No reaction. “Kids,” she said, hands landing on her hips. Instantly, both heads swiveled in her direction, and she gave them  _ the look ™ _ . Both of them shriveled into the other under her gaze. “I didn’t drag you out of the house just so you could sit on your phones the entire time.” 

Aphmau laughed nervously, but Ein just threw his head back. “I don’t see why we had to come with though. I mean, you knew we weren’t going to want to go so…” Aphmau nodded in agreement and Sylvana sighed. Honestly, kids… 

“Because, you two need to get out of the house more. All you ever do is play video games!” The siblings exchanged a guilty glance, and their mother shook her head. “Plus! Some fresh air has never hurt anyone…” she trailed off before giving her kids a bright smile. “I’m just glad you decided to pause the games and come join me.” 

Ein sighed into his hands. “You can’t pause MMOs mom…” he shook his head and finally sat up, cause Aphmau to fall backwards into him. “But… if it makes you happy, then it makes us happy.” Aph nodded in agreement as she sat up as well. 

“That’s my kids!” she said, cooing at her children. “So, what do you guys think of my new jogging outfit.” 

Ein shrugged, and Aphmau looking it over. “It, uh, it’s a little revealing… don’t you think? But uh, it looks great on you!” she encouraged with a weak laugh. 

“Thanks! It’s pretty  _ tight _ , yo,” their mother said, and both children paused for a moment to just absorb what she had just said. 

“MOM!” Ein complained, throwing his head back against the park bench as his sister buried her face into her hands. “Where did you learn to talk like that?!?” 

The woman laughed brightly. “From an old friend of mine. Speaking of… she should be here any minute…” 

This catches both kids off guard. “Wait… you invited another adult to join us?” Aph asked, before groaning loudly. “MOOOOM!” 

“Hahahaha, of course I did! I wouldn’t want to be seen alone with my CHILDREN. They are SO embarrassing.” Their mother teased, and Ein snorted. 

“Don’t go sassing us, mom,” he playfully scolded. “Wait-”

“We should be saying that about you!” Aphmau complained, throwing her hands in the air. 

Their mother smiled. “Calm down mija! This other adult is cool.” Ein and Aph shared a look of doubt and their mother huffed at them. “I just reconnected with her this week, and she’s bringing her kids. You can play with them while we go jogging.” 

The siblings groaned. “So we’re just free babysitters now?” Ein asked, arms crossing. “Fine, but you owe us,” he said, and Aph nodded quickly. 

“So, is it another five year old brat?” Aph asked skeptically. 

Sylvana hummed. “Well…”

“HAY GURLFRIEND!” a woman’s voice called, and the siblings turned to see a raven haired woman raced their way. Their mother lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Ahhh! SUP GURL!?!” she cried back, and the two woman embrace tightly. The siblings watched with concerned looks on their faces, sharing looks of confusion. 

“Oh, Sylvana, it’s been years!” the other woman said joyfully, smiling brightly. “You still lookin’ fine!” 

“You’re one to talk! I only had one kid- You had three and look at you! I’m SO jealous, Zianna!” she said, taking in the other woman’s body. 

The woman catches sight of the kids and smiles. “You must be Aphmau, and Ein! Look at how cute you two are! You are all going to have so much fun together!” 

“It’s nice to meet you- wait.” Ein stopped. “All? Great, we’re babysitting multiple brats,” the werewolf sighed.

“Well,” came an all too familiar voice. “I wouldn’t exactly call us brats…” 

Both the siblings whipped around the stare down Garroth, who stood in front of Vylad and Zane. Aphmau made a small screech noise, and Ein began to cough. “Garroth?” the girl leapt up from where she was sat and stared the blonde down. “What are you doing here!?” Ein wheezed from behind her, and the older boy smiled. 

“Funny,” he said, “I was about to ask you the same thing.” Aphmau stuttered over herself as Ein finally composed himself to stand upright. “But I think I figured it out.” 

Ein sucked in a breath, “You’re Zianna’s kids,” he said, looking like he was about to break out into laughter. 

From behind Garroth, Zane huffed. “So these are the brats we have to babysit?” Vylad smiled at them brightly. 

“Not alone buddy, Ein, hey!” he greeted cheerfully, and Aphmau smiled weakly at him. Ein saluted him before turning to their mother. 

“So… we go to school with them…” Sylvana and Zianna both broke into smiles. 

“That’s great!” Sylvana said before turning to the other woman. “Oh! We have so much to catch up on! Ready to start our jog!” 

Zianna smiled brightly at Sylvana before turning to her boys. “Okay kids, have fun! Remember, Zuzu, I want you to try at least one sport while here at the park, okay?” Zane grumbled, and the two moms turned and disappeared down the sidewalk. 

Ein and Aph shared a look before turning to the Ro’meave brothers before them. Zane was the first to break the silence with his complaints. “I can’t believe we’re stuck in this stupid park, in the stupid sun!” he turned away from them as he talked, walking away from the group. 

“Hey, baby brother!” Garroth called out, stepping forward. “Where are you going?” 

Zane turned, eyes- eye?- narrowed. “I’m going to go sit under a tree, in the shade, on my phone, and be as isolated from you four as possible,” he snapped back. 

Ein leaned down to mutter in Aph’s ear. “What crawled up his ass and died?” The girl broke into laughter, causing the three Ro'meaves to look at her funny. Garroth shook his head, and turned his attention back to his little brother. 

“Nope!” Garroth said. “Come on now, you heard mom, we need to get you into a sport.” Both Ein and Aph scoffed quietly, only Vlyad catching it. 

Zane scowled. “I’m NOT doing it.” The boy in black crossed his arms. 

“Yes you are,” Garroth insisted, stepping forward again. 

“Why should I?” Zane asked, glaring at his elder brother. 

Garroth chuckled darkly, smiling at his brother. “If you don’t, I’ll find every single opportunity to hug you in front of the whole school.” Zane went silent and Ein let out a low whistle.

“Wow, so damn savage,” he muttered, and Aph nodded with a small giggle. 

Zane started Garroth down in silence for what felt like hours before finally he caved. “I hate you, Garroth.” 

“Awww,” Aphmau cooed, causing Ein to turn around to hide his laughter. “Zane, just tell your brother you love him.” A grin spread out across her face. 

“Shut up you girl… woman… THING!” Zane snapped, and the two siblings burst out into bright laughter. 

Garroth snorted, stepping towards the girl. “To be honest, I’d rather you say that to me, Aphmau.” The poor girl choked on her laughter, folding over as she began to cough. Ein patted her back roughly as he was brought to tears by his own laughter. The Ro’meaves watched for a moment as the other siblings fell apart before finally they regained their ability to function. 

“Could you be anymore creepy, Garroth?” Zane asked, eyeing the two up as they recovered. The blonde just laughed brightly. 

Aphmau felt her face become bright red, and she whipped around violently to look at one of her two not alone buddies. “So, Vylad!” she said, trying to change the subject. “Pick a sport!” 

“Easy,” the boy replied. “Soccer!” Aphmau and Ein both broke into smiles. 

“Are you sure?” Garroth asked. “I was thinking base-”

“I LOVE SOCCER!” Aphmau said, Ein nodded enthusiastically, cutting the blond boy off. 

“Really?” Garroth asked, taking a startled step backwards. “You should have said something to Laurance. He’s the captain of the soccer team after all.” He smiled sweetly. “You could try out.” 

Aphmau chewed her lip nervously. “W-well… I was thinking about it… but I was thinking that maybe I would try out something different?” Ein nodded. 

“Yeah. I know there was a lot of sportage in our elementary years....” he hummed to himself for a moment before shrugging. “But soccer is always a fun one.” 

Aphmau snorted. “You like every sport that involves chasing after balls.”

Ein made an offended noise- despite the fact that he had a massive smile on his face- but Aph just dismissed him. 

She turned to Vlyad with a smile. “I think my mom has a soccer ball in the car, if you can find a spot?”

“Deal!” he said with a grin. “I know the perfect place!” Aphmau laughed and nodded. Ein followed the boys as she rushed off to go find where they had parked. 

  
  


Sure enough, sitting there in the backseat was a soccer ball, which she grabbed before turning back around and sprinting back into the park to try to find where the boys had run off to. The four of them had gathered around- oh, there’s a soccer net in the park. That’s convenient. She jogged over to them, tossing the ball to Vlyad. 

He instructed Zane to stand in the goal, and said that they would just practice Zane stopping the ball when it’s kicked to him. Garroth, Ein, and Aph stood to the side and watched. 

“I… can’t believe I’m doing this…” Zane muttered, staring down at the ball by his feet. 

Vlyad just gave the older boy a smile. “It’s okay Zane. We’re going slow- nothing too intense for you, since we know that running is out of the question…” 

“Oh, shade,” Ein muttered, and the two at his side laughed quietly. 

Zane scoffed. “Oh, I can run.” 

“You can!?” Vlyad perked up, staring at the raven haired boy. 

“Yeah, away from you,” he responded, arms crossing. Vlyad seemed to deflate, and Aphmau giggled to herself. 

Garroth smiled slightly before leaning closer to the two siblings. “I’m sorry about all this. I know you guys were looking forward to getting to play soccer when Vylad mentioned it.” 

Aphmau turned to the blonde and gave him a sunny smile. “Don’t worry about it, Garroth. I’m actually okay with this- besides, won’t it be funny to watch Zane try to be active?” 

The blonde laughed, nodding his head. “That’s true. Though, he prefers that to sports… I want to help him, but he’s very, well, resistant to my attempts.” 

“That’s sweet,” Ein said, eyes still on the youngest Ro’meave siblings.

He smiled at the werewolf. “Thanks man. Say-” 

“I don’t want to play with you, Vlyad!” The three turned in unison to look at Zane, who was crossing his arms and glaring at the brunette. 

Garroth frowned, and took a step forward. “What’s going on?” he called down to the youngest of his siblings, who just sighed and shook his head. 

“Zane’s being emo again, and doesn’t want me to kicked the ball to him,” the green eyed boy replied.

The blonde frowned, but shook his head. “Okay, I’ll kick the ball-” 

“No!” Zane snapped at Garroth, who sighed. “It’s stupid,” he continued, begining to pace back and forth in the net. 

Vlyad scowled. “You just don’t want me or Garroth to show you up-”

“SHUT UP VYLAD!” the dark clothed boy yelled, stomping his foot in a way that reminded Aphmau of a six year old. 

The girl frowned before taking a step forward. “I’ll play with you, Zane,” she called out to him, and he turned to stare at her. She gave him a friendly smile, but he only glared back. 

“You?” he asked skeptically. “HA! I doubt you could kick the ball far enough to even reach me!” 

Ein snorted, which covered the offended noise that rose from Aphmau’s throat. “Zane,” Vlyad scolded, “That’s not a very nice thing to say.” 

Aphmau huffed, shaking her head, and Zane sneered. “Oh, I’m sooooo scared of the little potato.” Amber eyes narrowed, and Ein muttered under his breath to Garroth. She walked over to where Vlyad was stood, arms crossed. 

“What did you call me?” she asked, and Vylad moved to go stand next to the boys on the sideline. 

Zane smirked. “I’ve heard your nickname around the school. I’m not exactly scared of you,” he told her, and she unfolded her arms. She took a step back before kicking the ball, sending it flying past Zane. 

She laughed as he turned to look at it. “You do know the point of me doing that was for you to block it, right?” she sassed, and Zane growled. 

“I wasn’t ready!” he snapped back at her, as Ein walked over to the ball. He kicked it over to his sister, who easily stopped it with her foot. “Do it again- I’m ready for you now.” 

Aph smirked. “Fine,” she said, taking a step back before kicking the ball again. Time seemed to slow down at the ball collided with Zane’s face. He dropped to the ground, and the girl’s eyes went wide. Ein and Garroth both burst out laughing as Aphmau rushed to his side to help him up and apologize.

  
  


“I gotta say…” Garroth said once they had moved him to a park bench. “I wasn’t expecting you to catch the ball with your face.” 

“Shut up Garroth!” the boy snapped back, and Ein burst into another round of laughter. 

“Come on Zane, you said that you were ready. What happened?” he asked in a teasing tone, and the blue eyed boy almost snarled at him. 

Aphmau watched the exchange with worried eyes before looking back to Zane. “I am so sorry- I really didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

The boy scuffed, rolling his eyes. Ein threw an arm around her shoulders. “It’s fine. He didn’t go blind- he’ll recover in no time.” He turned his attention to Zane. “There are worse things to be hit in the face with. Like, if we went with Garroth’s idea you could have gotten hit with the bat.” 

Zane just huffed, and slouched further down on the bench while his brothers chuckled. Eventually, their mother’s returned, though by then Zane had mostly recovered. 

“Honestly, it was so good to see you three again,” Zianna said as they were getting ready to leave, and the two siblings shared a look of confusion. 

“Again?” Aphmau asked, turning around to look at the older woman, who smiled back at her. 

“Yes- though I suppose you wouldn’t remember would you?” Sylvana laughed, nodding her head. “You two and the boys used to play with each other all the time- but then you moved away. It was so long ago, I’m not surprised you don’t recall each other.” 

The five siblings at stared at each other, and Garroth made a little noise. “Those kids… were you?” Ein tilted his head in confusion. “I mean, I recall having two really close childhood friends, but I wouldn’t have thought that it was you two.” 

“Well, Zianna,” Sylvana said. “It was wonderful to see you and the boys again. We should do this again soon.”

The black haired woman snapped her fingers. “You should absolutely come over for dinner some night!” Sylvana lit up at the idea, and the two overly excitable women hugged. 

Aphmau and Ein climbed into the car, the girl only looking back to smile at Garroth. “Bye. I’ll see you later I guess.” 

The blonde smiled back, “Yeah. See you later.” 


	4. A Picture And A Fight

Ein side glanced at his sister, who was sitting peekly next to the fountain. She had been acting weird ever since the dinner at the Ro’meave home, and it was starting to concern him. She hadn’t even spoken to him the entire walk to school, despite the fact that they had run into Laurance on the way there, and he walked with them. The werewolf turned, he could still see the brunette from where he was walking away- only for a voice to sound from behind them. 

“Isn’t that cute, it really seems that Laurance likes you.” They both turned, only to see a black haired boy. Ein, personally, had no idea who this guy was- maybe a friend of Aph’s?

“Oh,” she said, first thing Ein’s heard out of her all day, “It’s you.” Okay, so maybe they aren’t friends. 

The boy just smiled. “It’s nice that he walks with you to school, don’t you think?” 

“Hmph!” she turned to look at Ein, who raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the boy. “Remember when Laurance was talking about Dante’s older brother- the leader of the Shadow Knight? This is Gene.” Ein nodded slowly, now understanding the distaste is his sister’s voice. 

Gene sighed, shaking his head. “You still don’t want to talk to me? Honestly, you shouldn’t let Laurance think for you- learn to be your own person.” 

Aphmau whirled around to stare at the senior when venom. “I am thinking for myself. I don’t want to talk with you.” Ein blinked in surprise. His sister was feisty, this he knew, but this was a whole new side of her. “Give me one good reason that I should even give you the time of day?” 

Gene made eye contact with Ein, and smirked. “Well, I have something I want to tell you, but I don’t think you want you’re little puppy bodyguard around to hear it.” 

Ein scoffed, and threw an arm around his sister. “If you can’t say it to me, you definitely can’t say it to her.” She nodded, never taking her eyes off of the dark haired male. 

The Shadow Knight’s leader sighed, looking at Aph. “You’re hiding something from Laurance, and you really don’t want him to find out…” Ein blinked in surprise before looking to Aphmau, who’s eyes had gone wide. “And by the looks of it, mutt doesn’t know either.” 

She swallowed nervously. “Laurance is my friend, and I have no reason to hide anything. Now, leave us alone.”

Gene snickered. “Alright. Well, if you want to find out what I know, I’ll be by the far end of the school lockers in fifteen minutes. Meet me there.” 

Aphmau stared at him for a moment. “I’ll be late for class.” 

The boy shrugged. “Fine. Then I guess you don’t care if Laurance finds out what you’re hiding from him.” He turned, and began to walk away. In a moment of desperation, she broke away from her brother to grab the boy’s sleeve. 

“I’ll be there, just…” She sucked in a breath and muttered to him. “Don’t you dare tell Laurance.” Gene gave her a sick smiled, nodding, before he removed her hand from him and left them. 

“Okay… what the hell was that?” Ein asked, coming to her side. “You never give into people you don’t like- so why are you going to get yourself in trouble for this guy?” 

Aphmau looked at her brother with sad eyes before sighing. “You can keep a secret right?” Ein nodded, dread in his stomach. “I did something… bad… something that Laurance would be upset over… and I really don’t want him to find out.”

“What?” Ein asked. “I’m sure if you just explain it to him, he’ll understand. And that still doesn’t answer what you did.” 

The girl just shook her head, and turned to enter the school building. Ein frowned, and quietly followed her. Aphmau put her things away before going to the lockers Gene specified, leaning against them with her head down.

The bell rang out overhead, and she sucked in a nervous breath. Where the hell was he?

“I like to take my time,” the boy said, and she looked up.

“Gene, I’m here. What did you want to show me?” she demanded, hoping to hurry the interaction along. 

“Aye, calm down, what’s the rush? We got time to just talk and get to know each other,’ he said, leaning against the lockers. 

Aphmau crossed her arms. “Unlike you, I care about my education.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I care about my education, I just don’t care about what they are teaching me. Now let me- Hmm?”

Aphmau turned, and from around the corner, Aaron appeared. The girl narrowed her eyes at him as he walked their way. “You,” Gene sneered. “Come to start something?”

Aaron growled at him. “I don’t start fights.”

“So why don’t you keep walking?” Gene asked, and Aphmau huffed. 

“Heh, you should consider doing the same,” he said back, lip curled up. 

Gene scoffed. “Walking is so two minuets ago for me.” Aphmau rolled her eyes- they sounded like a couple of teenage girls bitc-

“So is that stupid haircut,” Aaron shot back, and the girl present just about slammed her head against the locker. Why did they have to act like children- both of them are nearly adults!

Gene sneered. “Back off, or I’ll make you regret saying that.” 

“Why don’t you run you dumb potato?” Aaron snapped in Aph’s direction, who pushed away from the lockers to get in his face. 

“Excuse me?” she demanded, stepping into his personal space. Gene raised his eyebrows at the interaction. 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to help you?!” 

Aphmau growled at him, shoving her finger into his chest. “I don’t need help from someone like you!” she snapped back, forcing him to take a step back. 

“From the looks of it, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into,” he warned her, and she scoffed back at him without hesitation. 

“Like you know what’s good for me! Maybe I know exactly what I’m getting myself into- you wouldn’t have a damn club would you!?” Aaron growled at her. 

“Now you’re just being stubborn.” 

Aphmau scoffed in disbelief. “Coming from the guy who refuses to use my real name- Do you even know what it is?” 

“Why does that even matter now?” Aaron snapped back. 

“Maybe,” Aph growled, “I don’t appreciate being called a potato! Ever think of that? Oh wait- I bet you aren’t even capable of such  _ complex  _ thoughts!” 

“Whatever!” Aaron stepped away from the short girl. “You don’t want to hang around someone like him.” He turned, and continued along his way. 

Gene watched him go before looking to Aphmau and smirking. “Wow, look at you. Stood up to the notorious delinquent. Heh, had no idea you could be so feisty.  _ This _ , is going to be fun.” 

Aphmau whirled on him, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. “Now- tell me what you know.” 

The boy grinned, and flipped his phone around to show Aphmau an image. There, right on the screen, was a picture of Aphmau and Garroth kissing. In an instant, all of Aphmau’s ability to fight was gone, and the blood rushed from her face. She had speculated what he knew, but he had proof! 

“Where…” she stared at the image. “Where did you get that?”

“Man…” Gene said without answering her question. “Garroth is just like his best friend. You see, Sasha told me she overheard Laurance talking about how much he likes you with Garroth. Such a shame Garroth did this to him. I wanted to show you before I show Laurance.” 

Aphmau felt like she was about the faint. “Wha- No!” she protested, eyes going wide. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Hm? Well, let’s make a deal then.” Dread filled Aph’s stomach. “I won’t show this to Laurance, and you don’t tell anyone about this… oh! And you become my pawn.” 

“I-” the girl began to protest, but the bell overhead rang, cutting her off.

Gene broke into a bright smile, and looked back at the girl. “Huh, that’s the late bell. Tell you what, we can finish this conversation later. Meet me and my gang at lunch outside.” 

“But…” Aph said, all of her energy gone. “But we aren’t allowed to go outside during…”

“I’ll see you then!” Gene called as he walked away from her, before disappearing around the corner. 

“This…” the girl could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “This cannot be happening…” She hurried off to class. 

Ein rested his head against the brick wall, fury running rampant in him. He wasn’t sure what the image was, but he had a good guess, and he was going to murder Gene for doing this to his sister.

-0-

Ein walked in intent as he searched the halls for a certain senior. There, stood right in the middle of the hallway, he spotted a familiar head of black hair, and he sped up. 

“Gene!” he called out. The boy turned to respond, but Ein was faster. The older boy got a face full of fist, sending him stumbling backwards. Bystanders gasped, backing away from the angry werewolf. Gene coughed before standing up straight and going at the younger boy with a punch of his own. 

Phones were whipped out and a circle of students formed around the two fighting boys. Cheers and hollars filled the high school halls, drawing the attention for more and more people. 

Aphmau turned the corner, curious to see what was going on when she caught sight of familiar blue werewolf ears. Her eyes went wide, and she looked around widely for something to help her. Aaron caught her gaze and she pushed her way over to him. Her hand wrapped in his shirt and she forced him to look at her. 

“What the hell do you-” 

“I need you to stop Gene so I can keep Ein and him from fighting.” Aaron’s eyes went wide at the demand, but before he could say anything the short girl was pushing her way through the crowd to get at her brother. He scowled, and followed after her. 

The boy got into the middle first, instantly grabbing onto Gene and yanking him backwards away from Ein, allowing Aphmau to slip in between them and shove her brother away onto the ground with a harsh snap of, “Knock it off!” 

“What is going on here!?” the crowd divided as several teachers made their way forward. 

Aphmau instantly stepped forward. “Ein and Gene were fighting, so Aaron and myself stepped in to make them stop.” 

The teachers glanced around at the other students, several of which nodded confirmation. “Alright then. The four of you, follow me. We are going to have a word with the principle, and then be calling your parents.” Aphmau pulled her battered brother to his feet, and Aaron finally allowed down.

They walked, passing by other students and Aphmau caught the eye of her guy friends staring at her as she followed. She flashed them a weak smile before turning to walk beside her brother.


	5. Gene Problems. And Garroth Problems. And Laurance Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be another short one, but the next one will probably be on the longer side seeing as I want to do a larger scene from season one.  
> Enjoy :D

_ Aphmau: Hey Laurance, you there? _

_ Laurance: Hey! Yeah, I’m here. What’s  _

_ up? Kinda late to be texting. _

_ Aphmau: Um, I need help with a problem… _

_ Laurance: Sure, is everything okay? _

_ Aphmau: Yeah, everything is fine. It’s just _

_ I have this friend who is in trouble...  _

_ Laurance: Do tell.  _

_ Aphmau: My friend kissed her best friends _

_ crush and I don’t know if I should say _

_ anything... _

_ Laurance: WOW! THAT’S HORRIBLE! _

_ Laurance: If I were you, I’d stay out of it… _

_ Honestly that’s such an underhanded thing _

_ for your friend to do… _

_ Laurance: Did she know her friend liked the guy? _

_ Aphmau: Yeah, she did… _

_ Laurance: Stay away from people like that… _

_ Laurance: If she knew your friend had a crush _

_ and still kissed the guy, well she isn’t a good  _

_ friend and isn’t someone your friend should _

_ be friends with. _

_ Aphmau: What if they both liked this guy? _

_ Laurance: Doesn’t matter in my book. _

_ Laurance: But that’s just me… _

_ Laurance: Man, I’m glad I have a  _

_ trustworthy friend like Garroth, _

_ you might want to try and find _

_ some new girlfriends if I were _

_ you…  _

_ Aphmau: Yeah, I’ll think about it… _

_ Aphmau: Anyway Laurance, I have to _

_ go to bed now. Thanks for the advice! _

_ I can sleep better at least. _

_ Laurance: Anytime beautiful :) _

  
  


Tears fell down onto the phone screen as Aphmau’s vision went blurry. She felt like she was burning alive- like she was going to throw up at any moment. Slowly, she curled into herself. How typical, she just made everything hundreds of times worse for herself. 

“Aphmau?” the crying girl looked up and stared at her closet doors. “Aph, I can hear you in there, I’m coming in.” They opened, and Ein stepped into the closet. He sat down next to her, closing the doors behind him. She stared at his battered face through teary eyes, and he ran a hand through her hair. “Gene problems?” 

The girl sucked in a breath before nodding. “Gene problems. And Garroth problems. And Laurance problems.” She tilted her head back to lean against the wall. “What the hell am I supposed to do? I can’t tell Garroth that Gene knows, or he’ll freak out, and I can’t tell Laurance because that’ll ruin him and Garroth. But I can’t keep doing all these bad things for Gene either- I don’t want to.” Ein nodded, moving so he could put an arm around his sister. 

“You’ll do the right thing in the end, I know you will. I can’t tell you what the right thing to do is because I don’t know. If it were me, I never would have kissed the person in the first place, but that’s come and gone.” He flicked his tail around her lazily, and hugged her tightly into his side. “Everything is going to turn up okay. Just… tomorrow do everything in your power to avoid Gene, and delay the inevitable as best you can. We can figure something out.” 

-0-

The short girl rushed through the halls and around corners in a panic, looking behind her every few seconds to make sure they hadn’t caught up yet. Finally, she tucked herself against a wall, and waited. “I’ve avoided Gene this long…” she muttered to herself, peeking around the corner. 

There, Gene and Zenix appeared at the end of the hallway, looking around. The girl panicked, and looked around for where she could hide. She had managed to put herself in a deadend that lead to- the music room!

Aphmau debated with herself for a moment before rushing into the room, and closing the door behind her. The two boys rounded the corner, Gene snarling.

“I swore I heard her.” 

Zenix sighed, looking around. “She’s not answering your texts?” he asked, and Gene huffed. 

“No. Let’s keep looking for her. This is unexceptable.” They turned, and continued their search through the hallways. Aphmau sighed to herself, moving away from the door and further into the music room. She knocked on the doors, and upon not getting a response, plopped herself down and began to mutter to herself. 

“This is hopeless,” she said, curling into herself and resting her face in her knees. “I just want them to leave me alone.” Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to cry. 

“Why are you crying?” The girl startled, tears still streaming down her face. The voice had come from the room behind her, a guy from the sounds of it. Aph sniffed, wiping at her tears. 

“I-I thought everyone was at lunch…” she said rather than answer the question.

“So did I,” the guy responded, before the soft sound of guitar drifted from behind the closed door. “Which is why I’m in the practice room.” 

Aphmau paused for a moment. “You eat lunch in the practice room?” she asked, sniffling.

The guy from behind the door huffed. “No. I practice in the practice room.” 

“Oh,” Aph said, feeling very stupid suddenly. “Right… Sorry.” 

“So what’s wrong?” he asked kindly, and Aphmau tightly placed her head against the door. The soft guitar was soothing, and gentle. It could almost make Aphmau forget the deep shit she was in.  _ Almost _ . 

“It’s… a long story,” she told him. “You probably don’t want to hear it…” 

The guy chuckled slightly. “Try me.” 

She sniffed again, contemplating telling a stranger all her problems. “Basically, this guy, Gene? The leader of the Shadow Knights, he has a picture of me doing something… bad. And he’s been using it to make me do things I… don’t want to do…” 

“How bad is this picture?” the guy asked back, and Aphmau let out a wet laugh.

“It’s not bad, but it’s of my first kiss…” she wiped her tears again. “But I didn’t know I was going to be kissed and-”

The guitar cut off, and the boy’s voice came out seriously. “Don’t let this guy control you,” he said. “If you let him walk all over you like that, then you’re going to have a bad time. Look at it this way- you can keep your secret safe, but do you want to let this guy win?” the guitar picked back up again. 

“No!” Aphmau said, shaking her head despite the fact that the guy couldn’t see her. “I hate Gene! But… I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me…” 

“Call him out next time he tries to blackmail you. Trust me, it’s better than allowing him to control you, and turn you into someone you’re not,” he told her. 

Aphmau sniffed. “But… but what if my friends hate me? What if no one wants to be my friend after this?” 

“Then make new ones,” he told her confidently. “I’m sure there’s at least one person who will want to be your friend.” The bell rang out, and Aphmau looked to the ceiling. “You should get to class,” he told her, and she stood. 

The ravenette turned to the door, “Thank you,” she said. “Would it be okay if I were to come here… again?” 

“You can stop by here any time you want,” he told her, and she smiled. Then, the short girl turned, and rushed through the hallways to get to lunch. On her way, she collided with Gene while turning a corner. 

“Woow, look who we have here. I’ve been looking for you everywhere,  _ Kitty _ ,” Gene said, eyes narrowed on her small frame.

She took in a deep breath, and sighed. Just remember what Ein and music room guy said. “What in the name of Irene do you want, Gene?” 

“We’re gonna skip again,” Gene told her cheerfully. 

Aphmau frowned. “I thought you said I only had to skip the one time.” 

The boy shrugged. “Changed my mind. Now let’s go.” 

“No, I don’t want to,” she told him adamantly. 

Gene tilted his head and her. “Hm? You hear that? That’s the sound of Laurance’s heart shattering into a thousand pieces!” 

Aphmau took a step back. “N-no. Gene I-”

“Hey Gene!” Zane said, walking up to them. 

Gene scowled, turning away from her. “Not you again.” Without hesitation, the Shadow Knight leader shoved the boy backwards onto the ground. “I thought I told you to stay away from us! 

“Zane,” Aphmau cried out, panicked. The boy on the floor let out a pained noise. 

“Come on Aphmau, let’s go.” 

The girl stared at Zane for a moment longer before steeling her nerves and turning on the taller boy. “No.” 

Gene turned to look at her. “Excuse me. Is that a tone you are taking with me? Are you forgetting what I have?” 

“I know you have a picture of me and Garroth kissing,” she snapped at him. “I get it! But I am done being your little puppet.” 

Gene narrowed his eyes at her. “Heh, Laurance will-” 

“Show Laurance!” the girl cut him off. “I don’t care! I’m not doing your bidding anymore!” Gene took a step back from the girl, not having expected this outburst. “And don’t you dare put your hands on anyone around me, or I’ll fight you myself.” 

The Shadow Knight stared down at the short freshman for a while before sighing. “Well well.. Looks like you’re no longer a meek kitty cat. Fine, you win.” 

Aphmau blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

“I’m letting you go,” he told her. “I don’t care to play this game anymore… you aren’t that fun when I can’t control you.” 

She gave him a skeptical look. “Just like that?”

“Just like that… See you later Kitty,” he said, before turning and disappearing down the hallway. She watched him go, an overflowing sense of happiness filling her. 

  
  


Ein watched as his sister practically leapt down the stairs in front of the school, smiling brightly. “Hey. You’re looking pretty happy,” he said, and she smiled at him brightly. 

“I have no more Gene problems.” 

The werewolf’s eyes went wide. “No shit, really? That’s awesome!” 

Aphmau excitedly told him the story of the music room guy and how she stood up the Gene on the way home, Ein enthusiastically nodding his head the entire time. 


	6. Wolf Siblings (And The Alpha Female)

“When did they set this up?” Ein turned around to his sister and Vylad standing at the edge of the bake sale. “I didn’t see it this morning. It must have been-”

“Magicks? Witchcraft?” Vylad asked, turning to her as Ein walked over to the pair. 

The young girl laughed breathily. “Point taken. Oh, hey Ein,” Aph greeted, finally taking notice of her brother. The werewolf smiled at her and Vylad nodded to him. 

“Now, where do we even begin?” Aph asked, “There are so many sweets we can-” From behind, someone shoved Aph forward, cutting her off. Ein and Vylad both turned, looking at the tall boy who had pushed the girl. Aphmau took a deep breath in before whirling around. “There is plenty of space around me that you could have walked through, and somehow you  _ always  _ run into me. This is the  _ last  _ time- STOP doing that.  _ Especially  _ when your in your stupid smelly sweaty gym clothes. I can smell you from here!” 

Aaron just hummed. “I don’t smell anything.” Ein looked away, not wanting to make a comment with his heightened senses. 

“How can you not?” 

Vylad huffed. “Smells like charcoal and… fresh cut grass?” he tilted his head in confusion. 

“At least I don’t smell like a brat.” Ein, still facing away, blinked in confusion. That doesn’t make any sense.

“Brat?!” Aph snapped. “I’m not the one acting like a brat here! Maybe that’s why you don’t have any friends!” 

He sneered. “Whatever,” before turning a walking away.

“He needs to fight me already!” she growled, and Vylad jumped in front of her, waving his hands around. 

“Hey, hey! Calm down!” 

Aphmau shook her head angrily. “But you saw it! The way he-” 

Vylad nodded. “Yes, I saw it! But let’s take a step back and evaluate the situation. He is at least a six feet tall monster who might have secret chainsaws for hands and you… are a teeny tiny fluffy kitty.” 

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Aph said, glaring at the brunette boy. 

He threw up his hands. “Alright, alright! Sheesh. Either way, you fighting him isn’t the best idea…” 

Ein nodded, throwing his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “Gotta agree with him on this. Hate to say it, but he could kill you.” 

Aphmau sighed, before taking a few deep breaths. “Yeah, okay. So! Bake sale!” 

“Aphmau~Senpai!” The trio turned around to see Kawaii~Chan walking their way. 

“Oh,” Aphmau said, “Hi Kawaii~Chan. Did you need something?” 

The pink haired meifwa nodded. “Kawaii~Chan needs you help with something Aphmau~Senpai. Kawaii~Chan is representing the magicks alliance all by herself and she really needs some help… She thought that Aphmau~Senpai was the best candidate.” 

Aphmau tilted her head. “Really? That sucks… How can I help?” 

“Thank you so much Aphmau~Senpai!” 

Ein frowned. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t the magicks alliance super strict? Aph can’t even get witchcraft right.” 

The meifwa girl paled before letting out a pitiful whine. “Kawaii~Chan forgot about that!”

Aphmau frowned. “There has to be some way I can help her- she can’t be expected to handle all of that on her own…” 

Kawaii~Chan began to laugh, causing the three of them to step backwards. “W-wh-what’s with that creepy laugh?” Aphmau asked in concern.

“Kawaii~Chan has the perfect idea on how Aphmau~Senpai can help. Meet Kawaii~Chan in the girl’s locker room in ten minutes,” the girl said, before rushing away. The trio watched her go before the boys looked to Aphmau. 

“That…” she muttered, “Was kinda creepy…” She sighed, and smiled at the boys. “Guess that means I should get going. I’ll see you guys later, okay?” 

They nodded, and the short girl rushed off to go wait for her friend in the girl’s locker room. She sat on one of the benches, and waited. Around after three minutes, her phone buzzed. “Hmm?”

_ FC: Hey, how’s your day going? _

_ Shu: Pretty good! How about yours? _

_ FC: Meh, it’s going alright. Honestly _

_ I’d rather be at home doing a  _

_ dungeon with you.  _

_ Shu: Haha! Same! Things have been _

_ hectic for me lately. _

_ FC: That reminds me you haven’t  _

_ been saying much about the  _

_ things going on. I wanted to _

_ ask if everything was okay. _

_ Shu: Everything is fine, I’m just _

_ having love problems and stuff. _

_ FC: Oh… I see.  _

_ FC: So does this mean I’m going to _

_ lose the only healer who will put up _

_ with me in the game soon? _

_ Shu: Huh? _

_ FC: If you get a real boyfriend then we _

_ won’t be able to play as much anymore. _

_ I figured you’d be busy getting all smoothy _

_ with him. _

_ Shu: LOL! NO! _

_ Shu: I’d still play the game! _

_ Shu: Are you kidding me? My mom _

_ would never EVER let me outside of _

_ the house if she knew I had a boyfriend. _

_ Shu: If anything, I’d be playing more! _

_ FC: Heh, well comforting to  _

_ know I won’t be losing my good _

_ friend.  _

_ FC: Hey Shu… _

_ FC: Have you ever wondered what _

_ I look like? _

_ Shu: Honestly, yes I have… Why? _

_ FC: Well, I’ve been wondering what _

_ you look like… _

_ FC: We’ve known each other for a LONG _

_ time. Honestly the thought crosses my _

_ mind almost every time I talk to you. I’ve _

_ always known how you felt about keeping _

_ your online anonymity.  _

_ FC: But I mean we talk about almost _

_ everything. I know your very vague _

_ and hide names and stuff. _

_ FC: Uh, can we actually have this _

_ conversation later? Need to hide _

_ my phone. _

_ Shu: Yeah, we can. Talk to you later FC. _

  
  


The locker room doors open as Aphmau set her phone aside, and Kawaii~Chan come rushing in. “Aphmau~senpai hold still!” she demanded before throwing a potion at the girl. Aphmau coughed, “Poof! Now you’re a meif- What? Ahhh! You’re a…” 

“Werewolf!?” Aphmau asked, reaching up to touch her ears before throwing her head back to look at her tail. “Why would you do this to me, Kawaii~Chan!? This… this is- I have a tail! Oh my- I’m a werewolf!” 

Kawaii~Chan began to shake her head. “Oh no, this isn’t what Kawaii~Chan wanted to turn you into! She wanted to turn you into a meifwa! Kawaii~Chan must have grabbed the wrong potion…” She giggled nervously. “In any case, a werewolf works. Now if any of the other members see Aphmau~Senpai they won’t question if she knows magicks for not!” 

“I wanted to help you Kawaii~Chan, but I didn’t want to become a werewolf forever!” Aphmau told the girl adamantly. “My mom is going to kill me!” 

“Oh, don’t worry Aphmau~Senpai, it’s only for a few hours.”

Aphmau sighed. “Oh thank Irene.”

“Now put this maid outfit on,” Kawaii~Chan said, holding out a bundle of fabric, “And help Kawaii~Chan sell cupcakes. 

“A maid outfit?” Aphmau asked. “There is no way…” 

Kawaii~Chan giggled as the girl descended into ramblings. “If Aphmau~Senpai doesn’t help Kawaii~Chan than Kawaii~Chan might disappoint everyone and-”

“Okay!” Aphmau said to stop the guilt tripping. “Okay, alright. I’ll help you!” 

“Perfect!” Kawaii~Chan said with a smile. “Now put this on! We’ve got cupcakes to sell!” The meifwa turned and disappeared from the locker room, and Aphmau sighed. Looks like she was stuck. 

The maid outfit ended up being rather easy to slip into and she was able to leave to help Kawaii~Chan quickly. However, she ran into a certain someone on her way there.

“Woah! Hey- we match now!” her brother said after catching sight of her wolf ears and tail. “I assume this is Kawaii~Chan’s doing?” 

Aphmau nodded. “Yeah... Speaking of which, I have to go help her. I’ll see you around during the sale though!” she said, before rushing off to help Kawaii~Chan. 

Most of the booth was already set up, they just had to put up the banner, and set out the treats that they were selling. The two girls caught the attention of a lot of students, and ended up selling everything they had relatively quickly. 

“We sold so much! We definatly beat that stupid witchcraft club!” Kawaii~Chan said cheerfully, and Aphmau smiled back at her.

“We sure did- wait. Wait. What?” The words sunk in. “Wh-what do you mean ‘beat’ the witchcraft club? This was a competition!?” she asked in a panic. 

“It sure was,” voiced Lucinda, who had come up to them. “Kawaii~Chan, you cheated! Aphmau isn’t a werewolf! This is against the rules!” 

Kawaii~Chan huffed. “Well Sasha isn’t a real witch!” she said back, gesturing to the pale haired girl behind Lucinda. The two girls decided into bickering, and Aphmau backed away from them to go find her brother… and to get changed back into her normal clothing.

She found him on the outskirts of the sale, leaning against a wall. “Hey,” she greeted. “Did you buy us anything?” Aph asked, and the boy smiled at her. 

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of goodies, and Aphmau’s eyes lit up. “There’s nothing chocolate, of course, but now I don’t really have to worry about that seeing as you’re a werewolf now. Say, how long does it last anyways?” 

“Kawaii~Chan said a few hours,” she responded, taking the bag and pulling out one of the peanut butter cookies she had seen. “So it should be wearing off in a little while…”

Ein nodded, taking the bag back and putting it away. He opened his mouth to say something, only for a different male voice to sound off behind Aphmau. “Hey there cutie, nice tail.” 

The girl turned and Ein frowned. “Oh, hey Balto,” Aphmau greeted. 

“Since when did you become a werewolf?” he asked, moving closer to the girl. “It looks… really good on you.” 

Aphmau tilted her head. “Huh? Oh! Thanks. It was just something my meifwa friend over there got me into.” 

“Say,” Balto said, smirking down at the girl. “I was wondering if-” The werewolf paused, catching the girl’s scent. “Huh!” he took a step back, and the siblings look at him in confusion. “Smells like… fresh grass and burnt wood.” Ein’s eyes widened, and he secretly leaned in to smell his sister. (Wow that sounds so creepy when you type it out.) “Are you his- Uh, nevermind! I-I gotta go. We’ll talk later.” 

The werewolf rushed off, and Ein leaned away from his sister, processing the new information. When had he marked her? Was it earlier? It must’ve been- he would have noticed this scent change earlier if otherwise. Was he claiming her as alpha? Perhaps, and it would make sense in hindsight. Interesting. 

“Do you know what that was about?” Aphmau asked him, but he just shrugged. She frowned, and he smiled and tossed an arm around her shoulders. 

“Come on. Let’s go home and show mom how we match!” Ein said, and the girl lit up again. They walked home together, snacking on their treats and discussing what it was like to be a werewolf. 

-0-

As it turns out, the potion did not wear off in a few hours. By the end of the weekend, the potion was still in full effect, and it was kinda driving their mother crazy. “Aphmau!” she hollered from downstairs. “Aphmau get down here!” 

“No!” Aphmau yelled back.

Her mother scowled. “Aphmau, what did I tell you about your shedding!? There is fur all over the couch!” From where Ein sat at the table, he could see the fact that his mother was  _ covered  _ in Aph’s fur, and he did his best not to laugh. 

“I can’t control it,” Aphmau whined from the top of the stairs. 

“Well obviously you could control it when you turned into a werewolf without my permission!” their mother shouted, and the girl came down the stairs. 

“That’s also not my fault! Kawaii~Chan threw the potion at me before I could even react…” the girl sighed heavily, shaking her head. “It was only supposed to last a few hours- not the whole weekend! She grabbed the wrong potion as it was, I’m not surprised she wasn’t right about the length it would last…” 

Sylvana sighed. “If you don’t turn back soon I’m going to have to take you to a witch doctor. Literally.” 

“Can’t handle two wolf kids?” Ein asked, chuckling. The woman just shook her head. 

“Just… start cleaning up after yourself, okay?” her mother asked, and Aphmau nodded. “Alright, that’s all I ask. Now, you two, get ready for bed. You have school in the morning.” 

The siblings nod, both heading up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. “Night sis,” Ein said, pushing open his door. 

“Night, Ein,” Aph responds before disappearing into her room. She plopped down on her bed, fighting with her tail so she could lay comfortably on the bed. 

-0-

“I’m so hungry,” Aphmau whined quietly to herself, head resting on the desk. “My appetite has increased as of becoming a werewolf…” The girl sighed pitifully. “Uhhh, just gotta finish this class then I can go home…” Her stomach growled at her again, and she huffed. 

“Are they dating?” a girl werewolf asked. 

“I don’t think so…” the boy werewolf responded, “But she smells so much like him, and they sit together. She even looks like us now, so I’m okay with calling her alpha.” 

“Do you see how they fight?” she asked. “It’s so cute! I can’t wait for them to start throwing punches.” 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide as she stared at the two werewolves talking in the middle of the room. “Wow…” she whispered. “I can hear so much like this!” 

“You’re still wearing that?” Aphmau whirled around to stare at the boy who snuck up on her, eyes even wider. 

“Wha- Where did you come from!?” she asked, startled. 

Aaron scoffed. “The bake sales over. Why are you still have those ears and tail?” 

“How about,” Aph responds, “You mind your own business?” 

The boy rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying they look stupid.” 

Aphmau scoffed back at him. “Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion, now did I?”

“Whatever,” Aaron said, reaching over and yanking on the purple tail. Aphmau’s face went bright red as she whirled on him, eyes wide. The boys own face was also tinted. 

“D-did you just grab my tail?” she demanded to know, and the boy sputtered. 

“Wh- it’s real?” 

Aphmau nearly hissed at him, “Yes it’s real, I... uh-” Aaron reached forward and grabbed hold on her ears. The girl squeaked, all the blood rushing to her face as she lashed out at the senior, shoving him to the ground. She then stood over him to snap, “What in the name of Irene gives you the right to touch me!?” 

Aaron stared up at her, face equally as red. “How was I supposed to know they were real?” he asked back, struggling to argue with her. 

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. “You ASK! Like a decent person!” 

“I- I did ask!” Aaron snapped back.

Aphmau crossed her arms. “Well, I didn’t like the way you did.” 

The boy stood, struggling to compose himself. “Whatever.”

“This is another reason why no one likes you, and you have zero friends,” she told him, turning away from him. She meet eyes with Ein, who was raising his eyebrows in surprise at her. 

“For your information,” Aaron shot back quietly, “I do have a friend. And she’s a nicer person then you, that’s for sure.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes, turning back to him. “Maybe there’s hope for you after all.” 

Ein snorted across the room before turning his attention back to the werewolf he had been talking to. “Does that answer your question?”

The other werewolf stared at the human pair for a moment longer. “So… they aren’t dating?” 

“No,” Ein chuckled. “I’m pretty sure Aph hates his guts with a passion.” 


	7. FC And Shu

“Chill out Teony, you’ll do fine on the Spanish test,” Katelyn said, watching their friend pace from her place on the sink. 

The other girl shook her head, clearly stressed out about the entire situation. “No I won’t… There’s like… seven words I don’t know!” the girl said, looking like she was about to pass out. 

Katelyn raised an eyebrow at the girl. “How many words are on the test?” she asked, and Teony turned to look at her. 

“Seven!” she cried, as though it was the end of the world. Katelyn snickered, shaking her head.

“So what you’re telling me is that there are only seven words on this test… and you didn’t study?” Katelyn asked, kicking her legs out.

Teony nodded pitifully, sniffing. “I was busy studying for the chemistry test, and totally forgot about Spanish!” 

Aphmau smiled, taking a step forward. “Here,” she said, offering out a thin stack of small papers. “You can have my notecards. I have the same class.” 

The girl lit up, taking them quickly. “Oh, thank you so much Aphmau!” 

“No problem,” she said cheerfully. “Just be sure to give them back after class, yeah?”

Teony nodded quickly, before starting to flip through the cards. “I’m not going to waste any time! Let’s see… yellow, armillo… blue, azul.” 

“She’s so adorable,” Katelyn said, watching the girl go. “Anyways, I’m going to leave for class. Do you want to come with me?”

Aphmau shook her head. “No, I’m going to do what I can in here to do originally.” 

Katelyn stared at her blankly. “Which is?”

The short girl gestured around her. “Go to the bathroom?” she asked, and Katelyn blinked in realization before laughing. 

“Oh, yeah…” she said, shaking her head. “See you later Aphmau.” The blue haired girl turned, and quickly left the bathroom, the freshman calling her farewells after her. Then, she locked herself into one of the stalls. 

Two girly voiced filled the small bathroom- voices that Aphmau unfortunately knew. “So…” Ivy said, “Spill the beans Lily. How are things going with Aaron?”

The other girl made a gagging noise. “Boring!”

“Yikes!” Ivy said, sounding surprised. “Really?”

Lily huffed. “Yeah, he’s just… weird. Not to mention he’s awkward- he barely talks to me!” The girl sighed 

“Sheesh! What a drag,” Ivy groaned. 

“Tell me about it!” Lily said. “I just want to use him, break his heart, and get it over with! Ugh- but he’s so hard to get to! At this rate, it’s going to take longer than planned. At least he’s kinda cute to look at…” 

“Scar face!?” the pinkette protested, and after a second of silence, both girls broke out into laughter. Aphmau quickly left the stall and the bathroom, eyes wide. The two girls watched her go, frowning in concern. 

Ein intercepted his sister in the hallway, noticing the girl’s look of worry. “Hey, I saw Katelyn and Teony leave earlier without you. They abandon the bathroom party?” 

“Heh… no. But, uh, I overheard something concerning.” Ein tilted his head. “Ivy and Lily are planning something… and they’re going to hurt Aaron in the process.” 

“I thought you hate him?” Ein asked, storing the information in the back of his head. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the human- but he was still Alpha. 

Aphmau whined. “I do! But I hate Ivy and Lily more, and he doesn’t deserve to be used by his one and only friend,” she told him, and he nodded. “I’m going to warn him…”

“He’s not going to take that from you well, ya know,” Ein said, crossing his arms. “I think he hates you as much as you hate him.”

The short girl sighed. “Yeah… I know… but still! Someone has to tell him what’s going on.” 

Ein sighed, “Alright. Let’s go find him.” 

The two searched through the hallways for the standoffish boy, eventually finding him near the entrance. “Hey!” Aph called, and Aaron looked up. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her. 

“You? What do you want?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“Look,” Aphmau said, staring him down, “I wanted to tell you something. Your friend- Lily? She’s using you.” 

Aaron took a step back. “What?”

“She wants to hurt you and leave you,” the girl said, gesturing around violently with her hands. 

Aaron scowled at her. “Lily is the first person to talk to me like an actual person. Leave me alone,” he said, and Aphmau huffed.

“Fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn you when she leaves you in the dust!” the girl whirled back around, and stormed over to where Ein was waiting for her. “He won’t get it through his thick skull that I’m trying to help him…” 

Ein hummed. “Hopefully he’ll figure it out before she does anything. Come on, we’ve still got a while before class starts. Let’s go find the guys.” 

She nodded, and they walked side by side in the direction of where the guys usually congregated. However, only Laurance and some girl stood there. Aphmau blinked in surprise before turning to Ein. “Did he get a girlfriend?”

The werewolf shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t really talk to Laurance that often… other than in the mornings that is…”

“Huh. Let’s go ask him then,” Aphmau said, and they approached the brown haired boy. “Hey Laurance,” she greeted with a smile, Ein nodding at him. 

“Ah! Hi cute lady!” the girl Laurance was talking to said, smiling back at Aphmau. “Michi has to go to class, but maybe she’ll see Laurance around?” 

Laurance smiled at her flirtily. “Absolutely, beautiful.” Aphmau blinked before nodding to herself. So this was Laurance’s girlfriend. 

“Bye!” the girl called, before hurrying off to class.

Aphmau and Ein stepped closer to the boy. “Hey Laurence,” the werewolf tried this time, and finally he turned to look at them. Aphmau gave him a sweet smile. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” Aphmau asked, and the boy stared her down for a moment before gathering his things. 

“Yeah,” he told her shortly, and Ein scowled. 

“You got a problem with her man?” he asked, and Laurance rolled his eyes, turning and walking away from them.

Aphmau frowned. “Is he angry with me?” she asked and Ein shook his head. 

  
“Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be so rude. Come on, maybe we can find Garroth or Travis?” he suggested, and Aphmau nodded slowly. 

They found the blonde outside in his gym clothes, alone. “Hey Garroth,” Aphmau said, though he didn’t turn around. “Do you know why Laurance is- huh?” The boy still didn’t turn around, and Ein furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell were they so upset over? “Garroth? Why won’t you look at me?” she asked quietly. 

“Garroth, man,” Ein said. “What the hell is going on?”

The boy didn’t turn still, but at least he responded. “I’ve… heard some things Aphmau. I believe Laurance has too…” 

“What do you mean,” Aphamu asked in confusion. 

“If I wasn’t your type,” Garroth said, finally turning around, “You could have just said so.” Ein scowled. Is this really what they were getting their panties in a twist over?

His sister just tilted her head, lost as to what was going on. She went to reply, but Dante appeared next to the blonde. “Hey Garroth! C’mon, we gotta practice!” 

“See you later Aphmau,” Garroth said shortly, and the two boys turned and left. Aphmau whimpered quietly, turning to look at her little brother, who was just scowling. 

“Why are they acting like this?” she asked, and the werewolf shook his head with a scowl. “Did… I do something?”   
  


Ein huffed. “I doubt it. I’ll see if I can talk to either of them okay? Just… go take a break somewhere- have a snack or something. I’ll catch up with you later yeah?” He gave the shorter girl a hug before racing after Garroth with a shout. 

The raven haired girl sighed, before re-entering the school building and making her way to the only place where she knows only one other person would be.

  
  


She knocked carefully on the middle practice room door, waiting for the boy’s gruff voice. She hadn’t heard guitar, so he might not have been in there, but it was worth a shot. “Hello? Excuse me?”

“What do you want?” the boy asked back, snappier than the last time she talked to him. She took a step back from the door, shocked before swallowing. 

“I… I wanted to know if I could talk to you…” she asked meekly. 

The boy on the other side of the door huffed. “Just leave me alone today.” 

“Oh…” Aph whispered, before sitting down and curled into herself. “Everyone is turning against me…” she muttered to herself, shaking her head. “Who’s next. Katelyn? Teony? No… I know.” 

The girl pulled her phone from her pocket, and looked for a certain name as tears came to her eyes. 

_ Shu: Um… FC.. are you there? I’m sorry _

_ to text during school but I really need _

_ you right now… _

_ FC: Shu? I’m here, what’s wrong?! _

_ Are you okay?! _

_ Shu: I don’t know… Everyone is _

_ acting so different today, especially _

_ those two guys I told you about… _

_ They’re ignoring me, and not acting _

_ like the people I know them to be. _

“Is that my phone echoing?” she asked herself quietly, sniffling. “Where’s that sound coming from?”

_ FC: Calm down. _

_ FC: There’s not much I can _

_ do aside from tell you that _

_ everything is going to be okay. _

_ FC: I don’t know the details of what _

_ you’re going through, I just know _

_ that these guys like you. Did you do _

_ something bad to them? _

_ Shu: I don’t know… _

“What is that noise?” the girl hissed to herself quietly. 

_ Shu: I think I did something bad… _

_ Not only to them, but to someone else _

_ today as well… everything just seems _

_ so twisted. I just need someone to talk _

_ to. _

“Are you getting texts?” the voice on the other side of the door asked, the Aphmau’s eyes went wide. 

“Huh?” Aph asked, “What? Wait a minute... th-that’s not my phone echoing?”

_ FC:... _

_ FC: Shu… _

_ FC: Did you hear that? _

_ Shu: Hear what? _

From beyond the door came knocking, and the girl’s eyes widened dramatically. 

_ Shu: WHAT? _

_ FC: Did you hear that knocking? _

_ Shu: Don’t tell me… _

_ Shu: Are you seriously knocking on a door? _

_ FC: ….is that you? _

_ Shu: Is this some kind of sick game? _

_ FC: It has to be… There’s no _

_ way we go to the same school… _

_ Shu: I’ll knock three times… _

The girl slowly raised her fist before knocking three times on the door behind her, before looking at her phone in anticipation. 

_ FC: Shu… you’re right outside this _

_ door.  _

_ Shu: That means… _

The girl stood, taking several steps back away from the door. It swung open, and she made an awful noise in her throat?

“You!?” Aphmau and Aaron both demanded at the same time, each taking a step away from the other. “N-no… No! He can’t be you!” Tears began to fall down the girl’s face. “You can’t be FC!” 

“I-I-I” Aaron stuttered, staring at the mess of a girl in front of him.

Aphmau began to hyperventilate, shaking her head. “No! No! No! No! No! I can’t do this!” She turned, panicked, and started to rush out of the room. Before she could escape however, Aaron grabbed hold of her hand, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Wait! Please…” Aaron said, but the girl just kept shaking her head and crying.

“This isn’t real!” she insisted, trying to break free of his grasp. “This is some kind of joke!”

Aaron only held tighter, stepping further into her personal space. “It isn’t! I swear! I’m FC!” 

  
“But I don’t like you!” she snapped back, trying to yank away from him desperately. 

The boy let her boy in shock, and she stumbled backwards a little. “You… don’t like FC?” he sounded heartbroken. 

“No! I don’t like Aaron! I  _ love  _ FC,” she told him, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I think Aphmau is annoying…” he said quietly, “But I love Shu…” 

The girl pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, shaking her head as she tried to compose herself. “Th-this is so confusing,” she said, pulling her hands away. “I don’t know how to feel about you…” 

“Same,” Aaron agreed. “But there’s a lot more to Aphmau then I thought…

“But I… this is so weird…” she said frowning.

“Heh,” Aaron said. “Well, you know you look a lot taller in the game.” 

The girl squinted her eyes at her, a weak smile coming to her face. “Shut up…” 

“Shu… I just want to get to know you. The  _ real  _ you. Can we just talk?” he asked of her, and Aphmau let out a wet laugh. 

“Yeah… I’d like that.” 

-0-

“You know,” Aphmau said, “You really need to learn how to not run into fights. I can’t heal you like that all the time! You almost died!” 

Aaron snorted, raising an eyebrow at the girl. “What’s the matter? Having a hard time keeping my HP up?” he teased back, and the girl pouted at him. 

“Well, when you run into a bunch of monsters like that, yeah!” she snapped back playfully. They walked through the halls together, trying to avoid the stares of everyone else before meeting up with Ein, who was leaning against Aph’s locker. 

“So,” Aaron asked as the two silbings greeted each other. “Are you finally going to talk to them today?” 

Ein huffed. “They still haven’t spoken to you?” Aphmau shook her head. “I told them to get their heads out of their asses- but it seems they didn’t man up to their bullshit.”

“Ein,” the girl scolded, before turning back to Aaron. “And yeah, I’m going to give it my best shot. I just really-” 

“Hey! Aphmau! There you are!” The three students turned to see Balto walking their way. 

“Balto?” she asked, tilted her head. 

“So… I was wondering-” The werewolf caught sight of Aaron. “Huh?” He growled, “Aaron? What are you doing here?”

The senior rolled his eyes, gesturing between himself and the two siblings standing next to him. “We’re all hanging out.” 

Balto broke out into laughter. “What- you gonna punch him again Aph?”

“For some reason,” the girl said, looking Aaron over. “He probably deserves it.” 

Ein snorted, and Aaron laughed. “You can’t even reach my face without a chair.” 

“Hey-” she protested. “Get on my level and say that!” 

Huh? Balto frowned. “What’s going on?” he muttered, and Ein shot him a nasty grin. “They’re being… playful with each other…. So! Aphmau! I was wondering if you were interested in talking somewhere private?” 

“Wha- Why?” she asked, looking away from Aaron, who narrowed his eyes. 

“Just to get to know each other better. C’mon, you don’t want to be hanging out this jerk,” he told her. “Follow me.” 

He reached out, taking her hand, and in one smooth move, Aaron was between them, Ein having shoved him away. “I know what you’re trying to do,” Aaron told him as Ein stepped up to his side. “Leave her alone.” 

Balto scowled, looking to the other werewolf present. “You’re siding with him?”

Ein sneered. “You shouldn’t conspire against our Alpha, Balto.” The other werewolf’s eyes went wide. “Word gets around real fast.” 

“Watch your back,” was all he said in response before turning and storming away. Aaron sighed, nodding his thanks to Ein. 

“Alpha?” Aph asked, and they both turned to face her. She was tapping her chin. “So it’s you? I guess that makes sense after what you did to him on the first day…” 

Aaron nodded, shooting a glance at Ein, who shook his head. While his sister was educated on werewolf culture, the way a private pack was run is different then the way the one at school was. She didn’t need to know that she was also an Alpha- it would change everything her and Ein learned about growing up. ‘Sides, that only applies in high school. When Ein can start his own pack after they graduate, then he can tell her. 

“C’mon. I’ll walk with you guys to class,” Aaron said, and Aph smiled cheerfully at him. “If you can keep up that is,” he added with a smirk before nearly sprinting away. 

Aphmau’s smile turned into a sharp grin, and she looked at Ein. The two siblings grinned at each other before taking off quickly after their older friend. 

-0-

Ein took a drink of his soda as Aphmau let out a loud groan. Aaron laughed, removing his hand from her notebook. “I hate math!” she told him, looking like she was about to explode. 

“It’s easy,” the senior insisted, picking up the pencil again and writing some more in the notebook. “Here, if you subtract both sides of the equation by eighteen, that’ll combine these two, and then-”

Aphmau let out an even louder groan, throwing her head back. “Nooooo!” she whined, shaking her head. “It doesn’t make sense!” 

“Yes it does!” Aaron said, sighing when Aphmau threw her arm over her face. He took hold on her wrist and tugged on it lightly. “Stop that. Just think about it.” 

Ein snickered. “You aren’t going to win man,” he told the boy, who shot him a glare. The werewolf just shrugged. “Getting her to do math is like getting you to-”

Both boy’s eyes widened as two strong arms wrapped around Aphmau, pulling her from her seat. “Don’t worry Aphmau!” It was Katelyn. “We’ll save you!” 

“Get away from her you big meanie!” Teony appeared behind Aaron, smacking at him before turning and rushing after Katelyn, who was running away with a screaming Aphmau. 

“Katelyn~Chan! Teony~Chan! Get back here!” Kawaii~Chan cried as she ran past. “They were so cute!” 

The two boys watched as the four girls disappeared before Aaron turned to look at Ein. “What the hell just happened.” 

The werewolf threw up his hands in confusion. “I haven’t the slightest of clues dude…” He sighed, collecting his sister’s things. “Now I have to go track them down.”

Aaron sighed, also standing. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Yeah…” Ein said as they started to walk. “And on the way you can tell me why you made my sister Alpha.” 

The other boy coughed in surprise, and Ein laughed loudly. 

-0-

Katelyn didn’t allow Aphmau to be put down until they were fully into the bathroom, and even then her and Teony crowded around her. 

“Are you okay?” the blue haired girl asked. “Did he hurt you?” She began to check her over for injuries as Teony huffed. 

“Did he say anything mean to you?” she demanded. “I swear if he did I’ll write a formal complaint to the principle!” 

Aphmau sighed heavily. “Guys! Calm down, seriously, Aaron and I are-”

“How dare you guys!” Kawaii~Chan complained. “They were so cute reading out of the same book!” 

Katelyn stared at the meifwa in disbelief. “Are you kidding, Kawaii~Chan- he was going to kill her!” 

“Well… I don’t think that’s the case…” Teony said. “I mean, Ein was sitting right there, I don’t think he would let Aaron try anything…” 

“Enough you guys!” Aphmau snapped, and all three girls looked at her. “Aaron and I are friends now!” 

“What!?” Teony and Katelyn asked in shock. 

“Mmhmm,” Aphmau nodded. “Turns out, we have a lot in common.

Katelyn gave her a skeptical look. “You, friends with him? Aphmau- do you have any idea how many fights he’s gotten into?” 

“I’m aware- but he’s never started any of them! He’s only sticking up for himself!” she defended, crossing her arms with a pout. 

“Yeah but-” Kateyln started. 

Teony finished for her. “-He’s scary!” 

“No he isn’t!” she shouted. “He might seem rough on the outside- but he’s a really nice and good guy when you get to know him! 

Katelyn squinted at her. “Are you… blushing?” 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide before she hid her face in her hands. “N-no I’m not!” She took in a deep breath before sighing, and removing her hands. “Now, if you ladies will excuse me, we can talk about this later. They are probably wondering where I am.” 

The raven haired girl turned, and left the bathroom. Behind her, all three girls gave out catcalls. 

“Hey!” Aphmau called when she saw Aaron at his locker. “Sorry about that. My friends thought you were picking on me. Also, where is Ein? And my stuff?”

“He said that he was going to check around the other girl’s bathrooms- and he’s carrying all your things. We should probably find him before class starts up-”

“Well well well…” Aaron was cut off by the familiar voice of the Shadow Knight leader. “There you two are.” They turned, and stared at Gene and Balto in surprise. 

Aphmau narrowed her eyes in disgust. “Gene,” she said, but the boy ignored her. 

“Balto,” he commanded, and the werewolf stepped between the other two students before shoving Aaron backwards. “Now… let’s see what he’s going to do,” Gene said. “Especially when we catch it on camera.” 

The girl turned away from her friend. “Give me that!” she snapped, reaching out to snatch the device away from him. 

“No way,” the boy replied, easily holding it out of her reach. “You two have ruined my plans too many times. Now I’m going to have to brute force it. Once Aaron hits Balto, I’ll have proof of him starting the fight. Then, he’ll be expelled. After all, he’s suspected of starting all those other fights. 

“Come on!” Balto shouted. “Fight me!” 

The human alpha grit his teeth, glancing past the werewolf to Aphmau and Gene. “No, I won’t. You’re just taunting me,” he said, forcing himself to restrain. 

“Not going to fight?” Gene asked, before sighing. “Well, if you can’t get past Balto, you can’t stop me from… from kissing Aphmau!” 

“What?!” both Aphmau and Aaron said, though the girl was far more concerned about the situation. 

Balto broke out into laughter. “Nice Gene- hit him where it hurts!” 

“That’s disgusting!” Aphmau said, glaring at the boy. “I thought you said you didn’t like me!” 

“I don’t,” Gene instantly. “But someone here does.” 

Aaron scowled. “Fine- you asked for this.” 

“Aaron don’t!” Aphmau insisted, shaking her head. “They’ll only get you in trouble!” 

“Stop!” Garroth said, from where he and Laurance stood behind Gene. They turned, startled. “We saw and heard everything,” he told them before holding up this phone. “We were recording the whole thing.” 

“What!?” Gene growled

Laurance stepped forward. “Let them go, or this will be shown to the teachers.” 

“Tch, still getting that kiss-” 

A hard punch landed itself on the corner of Gene’s jaw, Aphmau trembling with anger. “My brother is a werewolf- I know how to punch people,” she told him as he scrambled to his feet. 

“Fine-” Gene snapped. “But I’ll be back.” He and Balto made their escape around a corner, disappearing from sight. Aphmau sighed heavily before turning to the two boys who saved them.

“Thank you, Garroth- Laurance. That situation could have gone a whole lot worse if you hadn’t shown up…” Aphmau said, smiling at them. 

Aaron snorted. “For them, maybe.”

“Aaron!” she scolded, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. 

“So, the rumors are true then,” Laurance said, “You two really are dating.”

Aphmau and Aaron looked at each other before both breaking out into laughter. “No- no,” Aph said between breaths. “No, we aren’t dating at all.” 

“It’s a long story,” Aaron said after the other two boys made a noise of confusion. “But basically Aphmau and I are just really good friends.” 

Laurance blinked in surprise. “Oh…” 

“So this is where you guys- oh wow.” The four students turned to see Ein coming around the corner with a pink backpack in his hands. “What the hell did I miss?”

Aph snorted. “Gene and Balto attacked- and I punched Gene in the face.” 

Ein’s face split into a grin. “Honorary werewolf- I’m telling ya.” 


	8. Boy's Dinner

“Ah!”

Ein paused his writing to look at his bedroom door tilted in confusion. Was that Aphmau screaming... or just his imagination. He sighed, closing his homework before getting up and walking over to his sister’s room. “Aphmau?” he asked, knocking. “I heard a scream- you okay?”

The door swung open, and the flustered girl stood in the doorway. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine... But uh, have you seen my phone at all?”

“You’re phone? No, I can’t say that I have, why? Did you lose it?” he asked, glancing around the room behind his sister. She nodded, “Maybe mom’s seen it?”

They walked downstairs to find their mother sat at the table, muttering aggressively to herself while tapping away at her phone. “Mom?” Aphmau asked as Ein went for the kitchen to get a drink. “Have you seen my- Is that my phone?” she asked, looking at the device in her mother’s hands. 

“Uh, nope! I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, sticking the phone in her back pocket. 

“Mom!” the girl said in protest, “You weren’t going through my phone were you?” 

The woman paled in panic. “What? Pssh, no! I was, uh, updating our data plan! Yeah...” 

Ein leant against the counter with raised eyebrows. “Really? He asked, knowing damn well that it’s how the data plan was changed. Sylvana shot him a look of  _ ‘be quiet’  _ and the werewolf snickered. In front of her, Aphmau had lit up.

“Really mom?” she asked, smiling brightly. “Oh thanks!” Her mother handed the phone back to her. “Imma go watch some videos now!” she called, before racing up the stairs.

“Wait! Mija don’t use all the... data,” the woman broke off, sighing dejectedly. “Maybe I should update our plan…”

Ein snorted. “Maybe you should.” He dropped down in the chair across from his mother. “So what exactly where you doing with Aph’s phone? Cause we both know that you weren’t getting a new data plan.” 

Sylvana stared at her son for a few moments before sighing. “You can’t tell your sister, you know.” 

“I know,” the werewolf responds. 

His mother nodded. “I’ve invited three of Aphmau’s friends over for dinner tonight- which reminds me. Can you tell her to be ready in an hour?” 

Ein nodded. “Yeah. But why would you invite-” he paused before giving his mother a flat look. “Really mom?”

“Listen!” she said, defending herself from the boy’s judgement. “I trust you to protect Aphmau from boys, but what about when you aren’t around?! I need to meet them, and make sure that they are good people.” 

The werewolf rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He turned, and headed up the stairs to his sister’s room. “We’re having guests for dinner tonight,” he told her, leaning into her room. “Mom says be ready in an hour.” She nodded, and Ein went back to his own room, trying to mentally prepare for the shitstorm that he somehow knew dinner was going to be. 

  
  
  


The siblings were sat on the couch in nice clothing playing wii games when the doorbell rang. Aphmau paused the game, looking towards the door. “I guess that’s them?” she asked, looking at the time. Ein just shrugged. She stood, and went over to open the door. Outside stood Travis in nice clothes. “Wha- Travis?” she asked in confusion. 

“Sorry it took so long to get here,” he told her, “I had to ask my dad to see if it was okay that I was coming over.” 

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion. “Come over? I, uh, come on in.” She closed the door behind them, and lead the boy into the living room, where Ein greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hey man, what’s brought you over at a time like this,” he asked, as if he wasn’t already painfully aware. 

Travis smiled. “Aphmau didn’t tell you? Well, she invited me over for dinner and-” 

Said girl made a noise of confusion. “What are you talking about, I-” Once again, the doorbell rang, and Aphmau sighed. “Sorry, that must be the dinner guests mom was talking about.” 

As she walked away, Ein leaned down to Travis to explain to him what was going on. 

  
  


Aphmau opened the door with a smile, “Hello- Garroth?” she asked, startling backwards. “What the…”

“Hey Aphmau,” he said with a soft smile. “Am I late?” 

“Late?” she asked, before shaking her head and sighing. “What do you mean-”

“Travis?” he cut her off, and the girl turned to see the white haired boy and her brother behind her. “Ein? What are you doing here?” 

Ein blinked at the boy in confusion, “Garroth, I live here. Where else would I be?” 

“Uh, I’m sorry,” Aphmau said, “Come on in,” she smiled, leading all three of them back into the living room, where the wii music was still quietly playing on screen. “So what are you doing here?” she asked kindly.

Garroth tilted his head slightly. “What do you mean, Aphmau, you were the one who-” 

The doorbell rang out through the house again, and Aphmau scowled. “Is that finally them?” she muttered, leaving the boys. Ein and Travis moved closer to Garroth so they could explain to the boy what was going on.” 

“Hello, I- AH!” 

“Hey Shu,” Aaron greeted with a slight smile.

Aphmau stared at him for a moment. “F-FC? What are you doing here?” 

“I got your text,” he said. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought your mom would freak out if she knew you had a boy over.” 

“A text?” Aph asked. “My mom? What are you-” Realization dawned on her, and she whirled around. “Mom!” she snapped at her. The woman smiled weakly at her daughter, who stormed over to where she stood to angrily hiss at her. 

Ein appeared in the doorway of the living room. “Alpha,” he greeted, waving the boy over. “Come here.” Aaron joined the werewolf and two others in the living room. 

“What’s going on,” he asked, looking Travis and Garroth over. “Did Aph not send that text?”

“No,” Ein said. “Our mother is just insane. Don’t worry about it- Sis just didn’t know you guys were coming over.”    
  


Aaron nodded slowly, and the four of them left the living room to join the girls in the other room. Their mother lit up, smiling at her guests. “Welcome!” she greeted enthusiastically. “Garroth, it’s good to see you again.” 

“Hello Ma’am,” the boy responded politely. 

Her gaze shifted to Travis. “And I’m glad to see my daughter’s ‘Not Alone Buddy’.”

“Hi Miss Aphmau and Ein’s mom,” he smiled back.

“And…” she turned, and stared at Aaron. “You are…?”

Ein sighed heavily as Aaron smiled weakly. “Aaron, Ma’am.” 

“He’s the alpha,” Ein muttered to his mother, whose expression changed from suspicion to surprise. “Yeah, I know. He’s a human. Long story.” 

“Well, um, welcome boys. Now! Which one of you has been walking my children home each day! I’ve been trying to catch you for days-” 

“Mom!” Aphmau snapped, glaring at the woman, who just raised her hands in self defense. 

Ein snickered, throwing an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “That would be Laurnace, mom, who isn’t here. But he is a good friend out ours-”

“Uh, don’t mean to interrupt… But is something burning?” Travis asked, and Sylvana went pale.

“The ham!” she cried, rushing over to the oven. The five children watched her go before Ein broke out into laughter. Aphmau quickly joined him, watching as their mother pulled a clearly burnt ham out and set it on the counter. 

The other three boys raised their eyebrows, “What’s so funny?” Travis asked. 

“Nothing,” Ein replied. “Just… Man, mom burns dinner all the time- aside from when we have guests over because  _ appearance _ , or something. Now other people get to watch the meltdown that is our dinner time.” 

Aaron chuckled quietly, before speaking up. “I can fix this, if you have a lemon.” Aphmau turned and gave him a look, and he smirked at her. “Dad burns dinner almost every time, so I’ve learned a thing or two.” 

Sylvana handed over a lemon, and they watched the senior work his magic on the piece of meat. “That’s awesome,” Ein commented when he was finished, and the boy smiled. 

The six gathered around the table, chatting merrily when Sylvana started to crack jokes. “Have you heard the one about two muffins in the oven?” 

Aphmau and Ein both shoot a glance at their mother with a warning look, knowing damn well where she was going with it. Garroth fell right into the trap. “No, I haven’t.” 

“One muffin says, ‘Boy it’s hot in here,’ and the other screams, ‘Oh my Irene, a talking muffin!’” she told them, and both of her children dropped their heads onto the table. 

Travis laughed weakly at the lame joke. “Have you heard the one about the three cupcakes?” Aaron asked, and the siblings glanced at him from the side, skeptical that he was going to say before they glanced at each other. 

“Well three cupcakes walk into a bar-” 

Aphmau and Ein stare at each other, tuning out the senior while falling into a staring contest. 

“-And the last one goes, ‘those aren’t my sprinkles!’” Aaron finished, and Ein flicked his ears. 

“Ah, Sprinkles,” Garroth said, “That’s a great name for a cat… So! Aphmau, did you finish your art project?”

Aphmau perked up. “Uh, yeah I did! Though, I’m not great at ceramics, so we’ll see how it turns out.” 

“I bet whatever you made will be,  _ irreplaceable _ ,” her mother said, and Ein groaned loudly. 

“Again, mom, with the Beyonce jokes?” he asked, putting his head into his hands and shaking it. 

Aaron snorted. “Sounds like your mom is ‘Crazy In Love’ with Beyonce.” Both siblings jerked their heads up to stare at the boy, who began to grow concerned. “What’s wrong…” 

Sylvana growled quietly, and Ein gave Aaron a sympathetic smile. “You took a Beyonce joke from her…” 

“Should…. I not have?” Both shook their heads. 

“Aaron, run!” Aphmau whisper yelled at the boy, and he sprung from his chair and was out the door in seconds- the woman hot on his tail.

“HOW DARE YOU STEAL A BEYONCE JOKE FROM ME!?” the woman practically screamed from the doorway. “YOU’LL NEVER DATE MY DAUGHTER!” 

Aphmau stared at the woman before basically slamming her face into the table with a groan. Ein burst into laughter while the other two boys at the table shared a concerned look. 

‘What a weird family,’ was the only thought in either of their heads. 


End file.
